Show Me Music
by Namida Kuran
Summary: At Konoha Music Academy, there are two sections: Allegro and Silencio. Sasuke Uchiha, the nation's best violinist, has a perfect life. Naruto Uzumaki is the poorest student. What happens when they meet again? Disaster or love? sasunaru, yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way except for the small keychain I have. I am not getting any money whatsoever for this story.

A/N: This is Show Me Music!! My first fanfic -self applause-. This chapter is just so you know kinda how their lifestyles are BEFORE they "meet" aka Prologue. I hope you guys enjoy! Now on with the story!

-sasunarusasunaru-

**Prologue:**

"**_Sasuke…" the blond boy said to his best friend. "We're going to be together forever, right?"_**

"**_Of course Naru; even if we don't, promise you won't forget me?" Sasuke gazed into the deep cerulean eyes of his favorite blond._**

"**_I'll never forget you Sasuke! Believe it! Just promise the same thing, Teme." Naruto gave his best friend an innocent kiss on the lips. _**

**_  
"I promise Dobe." He kissed his friend back and pulled away, smiling one of his rare smiles. _**

_**Some promises are forgotten but never broken.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha continued playing the Devil's Trill with ease; his sound so powerful and majestic, beautiful and elegant. He played quickly, his eyes shut, his posture perfect. His bow slid swiftly and smoothly, over and over eloquently on the strings of the violin while his fingers moved as if automatically on them. 

The vast crowd stood and vigorously applauded the young boy. The Uchiha family remained seated as if the piece he just played was nothing by the time the song met its conclusion. Itachi, Sai and Mikoto wanted to clap, but around the powerful Fugaku, it was futile. Being supportive over the youngest Uchiha was defying Fugaku's pride.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said one parent, the sarcastic Shukaku Sabaku, the parent of the nation's first place cello player.

"Yes, he is one of the greatest," said the music teacher, Kakashi Hatake while reading a book of sophisticated interest.

"He's an Uchiha, of course he is one of the best," spoke Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. He smirking with so much smugness, it suffocated the room.

Sasuke finally left to the backstage. He sauntered towards the Allegro dorms, his violin in its case, when he saw his girlfriend. "Sasuke, you were wonderful, love!" Sakura Haruno exclaimed as she handed him his water bottle.

"Hn," He took a chug of the water and walked up the staircase that lasted forever into the Allegro Dormitories, completely ignoring his girlfriend's blabbering. He finally made it to his room, near the end of the dorms, room 418.

"Goodnight Sakura." He slammed the door in her face and locked it tight, silently thanking the maker of locks for the times that the technology has saved him.

He thought he was alone until he heard the soft voice in the corner.

"How was the concerto?" Gaara Sabaku questioned while lying down on his bed. He played with his hour glass, watching the small sand grains pour up and down.

"It killed some time," Sasuke told him as he plopped down on the navy silk sheets of his bed. He heard Gaara chuckle at him.

Gaara stopped in the middle of his quiet laugh. He growled lightly as his cell phone rang and "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" came on. The screen flashed "Your favorite big sis!" with a big heart next to it. _'I really have to change that one of these days….' _He thought to himself.

"Hn," Gaara grunted into the speaker after pushing the green button. He mentally cursed himself. _'I've been spending way too much time with Sasuke.' _

"Hello. Yes Temari, I'm fine... Yes, I've been practicing... Yes..." He paused for a moment to glance at Sasuke. "Yes, he's fine as well. Yes... Hi Kankuro… Yes... Yes… Alright, hi Dad… no… yes… Fine… if I must... Goodbye, Temari, Goodbye Kankuro, yes… goodbye Dad." Gaara pushed the red button on the phone and turned it off while muttering curses under his breath. He stopped his string of colorful language to speak to Sasuke. "Temari and Kankuro say hi to you and good job on the concerto."

"Hn," Sasuke said to his friend and roommate. He looked at the picture that was tacked on the wall next to his bed. It was picture of him and his brother, Itachi, making slight smiles, Gaara snickering, his other brother, Sai drawing on his sketchpad, Kyuubi smirking and giving Itachi "bunny ears" and a blond boy sleeping on Sasuke that he didn't remember. He smiled inwardly at the picture and raised his finger to trace the outline of the blond boy.

Gaara watched his friend closely, as if analyzing his every move. "Sasuke, I know this sounds stupid, but do you ever get bored with your life? Perfect girlfriend, perfect grades, perfect skills, perfect family, perfect life for crying out loud, wouldn't you get bored? I mean, no offense, but you're more perfect than Barbie."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he realized the impact the words had on him. He was perfect, just like both his brothers. There was Itachi, who was at the most prestigious Konoha Music University. Then Sai, who wouldn't go into music, but his artistic skills made their parents proud, and he was now a senior at an esteemed art academy. His parents both graduated from the same school Itachi is in now. His girlfriend is the nation's first place clarinet player. Even his closest friend Gaara is the nation's first place cello player. He was perfect, nothing to it.

And he had to admit, he was dead sick of it. So he admitted defeat to Gaara the only way he knew how.

"Yes, I'm bored." He sighed and ran a hand through his navy blue hair as Gaara smiled slightly at him.

* * *

"Haha, Akamaru, you lazy dog! You couldn't catch me if I was tied to a fence, believe it!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at the small white and brown dog and pointed his finger accusingly at him. 

"Hey, don't tease him! You'll get you ass kicked!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted as he and his dog started chasing Naruto around the cafeteria.

"Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, that's enough. Please go to your seats," Iruka Umino said to the two boys and dog as he and his silver-haired boyfriend continued sharing their one tray lunch.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," they said in unison as Akamaru barked his response.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru Naru said, lying down on one table already dozing off, dreaming of the girl with four pigtails and a big attitude. "Hot…" he muttered.

Naruto slurped some of his ramen. "I'm going to be the principal of this school, believe it! Then we can have ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Naruto yelled while placing his foot on the table.

"Yeah right, Naruto. How the hell will you become the principal, if you can't get an A in any of your classes?" Shino Aburame said while playing with a ladybug on his arm. Naruto was shocked. He wasn't shocked because he said something rude. He was just shocked he said something at all. Naruto dropped back down to his seat and continued finishing his lunch.

"Naruto! You're looking youthful today!" Rock Lee came bouncing into the room sitting next to his closest friend. The word "youthful" made Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Hey Bushy-Brows, you've been training with your sensei today, haven't you?" Naruto said with an eyebrow raised as he slurped his ramen lunch.

"Yup! I'm doing better and soon, I'll be the best ever, right next to Guy-sensei!" He stood up on the table and started crying for joy at the visions of his future.

"Yeah and I'll be the best Principal." Naruto continued slurping his sixth bowl of ramen. Rock Lee stopped his "amazing performance" to look at Naruto for a long time, almost trying to memorize what he looked like.

"What?" Naruto said, annoyed with Rock Lee staring at him.

"Naruto, I know this may sound really not youthful, but you live so fast-paced; don't you want to slow down for a minute? I mean, just settle down. Your life is too fast and short-lived. You don't even think about having at least some organization or even stopping for a second to enjoy your surroundings?"

Naruto froze for a moment, dropping his chopsticks as well while Choji Akimichi grabbed his bowl away. He was always trying too hard and wanting to be good enough to become Principal. Though his grades were horrible, he still studied in his dorm without rest. He spent weekends with his brother Kyuubi in anger management for beating up six students by himself. He helped Kyuubi pay bills at the apartment for school breaks with cheap, hard labor. The whole town called him a monster and hurt him because of his brother's actions.

Naruto just wanted to lie in the grass and stare at the clouds passing by. But how the hell would he be doing that if he couldn't pay for grass! Relaxation was a luxury Naruto could never afford.

"Yes, of course I do, Bushy-Brows, believe it." Naruto sent his friend a fake smile, not noticing that his bowl was long gone.

-sasunarusasunaru-

There's the prologue, Chapter 1 will be up very soon! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Excerpt from Chapter One:

"Ouch...Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled at the other person. He blinked his eyes open and saw a boy with navy blue hair, black eyes, and pale creamy skin. He blushed and was about to say something until the other boy beat him to it.

Sasuke glared at the blond and watched his self-control leave him.


	2. Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I am not getting any money out of this, either.

Warnings: This is a boys love story. Leave if you can't stand it (before I find out who you are...)

Chapter Warnings: language, and very slightly mentioned sexual themes; keyword: slightly.

(A/N:)Hello my readers! I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review my stories. Thank you so much:

GiantFlyingSquirrel, vegamarie, shobe09, TreeSpirit169, horsegirl08

Now on with Chapter 1!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Notes**

"_**Dobe," Sasuke called to his best friend. When the blond boy showed up, he smiled.**_

"_**What do you want, Teme?" Naruto replied curiously, his head turned slightly to the left.**_

"_**Here; it's for you." Sasuke pulled out a blue carnation from behind his back. Naruto took it carefully, as if it were about to break and smiled at his Sasuke. **_

"_**Sasuke, it's beautiful!" Naruto hugged Sasuke with one arm, holding the flower high in the other hand. **_

"_**No, you are, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and hugged him back. **_

* * *

Sasuke sat paying small attention to his music class while he tuned his violin. His girlfriend was sending him quite a few notes. A few hundred 'I love you's and 'Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha forever's covered the interior of his violin case. He gave each one to Gaara who quickly threw them away in the waste bin next to him as if they were infected with some contagious disease. Unfortunately, the waste bin filled quite rapidly. Gaara shrugged as if saying it wasn't his problem anymore. Sasuke scowled at his girlfriend and received every single "attack" of love. He pretended to read each one like he was slightly interested instead of wanting to empty his breakfast. 

Sasuke suddenly decided he couldn't take another hit or his stomach acid would say hello. "Kakashi-sensei, I have to go to the restroom."

"Well, of course, Sasuke," Kakashi said through his mask as he sat on his desk and ignored the class, drawing quite a few indecent Iruka's all over a paper. He chuckled to himself and put the paper away where no one would ever find it, inside his teacher's manual. He pulled out his favorite book and began reading:

"_Serenade, you're in need of a punishment for ignoring me during dinner," The man told the young hazel-eyed male while running his fingers through the silky, brown locks. _

_Serenade bit his lip nervously, "Yes, master." He began to take off the black miniskirt that barely covered his center. His master smiled at what he had underneath -- nothing._

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the teacher. He left the classroom gracefully and began walking down the hall.

* * *

'Dog-Breath' was written on the paper that was thrown at the male. Kiba growled and tried to erase the name on his paper. Angry that the letter "H" was still visible, he scribbled a message back to Naruto and hit the blond in the back of his head. 

'Idiot' Naruto giggled.

'Lazy-ass' Shikamaru glared furiously at the blond for disrupting his nap and hit him in the back of his head with a crumpled up paper. He went back to sleep with ease. _'Feisty…'_

'Idiot' Naruto giggled at the piece of paper. He ripped another one out of his notebook and threw it to his other friend.

'Bushy-Brows' Lee smiled at his friend and threw a paper back, landing perfectly on Naruto's desk.

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing on this youthful day?!" Naruto banged his head several times on the table until his forehead was as red as a tomato.

"Naruto, please come here." Iruka told his student. Naruto stomped over to the teacher's desk and put his hands on his hips.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Send this note to the music room 111, attention to Kakashi Hatake, the music teacher for that group.

"Oh, alright." Naruto grabbed the note and began marching out of the room.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look inside the note, please. It's confidential. "

"Okay." Naruto left the classroom and walked up the stairs to the music rooms.

He opened the note just a bit and smiled mischievously with a chuckle, a wicked glint in his eyes:

"Kakashi love…

…you ass! What was that last night? I specifically told you to prepare me fully before you even think of fucking me! I should've known that when you meant a romantic night, you meant unable to walk straight! I have had it! I'm not breaking up with you, but oh you're getting worse. No sex! For a month! Don't even think of giving me the whole 'You're just pissed off right now; don't make such hasty decisions.' I'm not listening! No Sex! No Sex! And you guessed it, NO SEX!

Bye, babe

Iruka"

Naruto turned red at the words, matching his brother's red hair. He paid no attention that he hit someone until he felt a sudden pain on his forehead and on his rear.

"Ouch... Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled at the other person and blinked his eyes open and saw a boy with navy blue hair, black eyes, and pale creamy skin. He blushed and was about to say something until the other boy beat him to it.

Sasuke glared at the blond and watched his self-control leave him. "Dobe, what did you call me? You filthy trash! You just ran into an Uchiha legend, usuratonkachi! Your parents were probably whores if they thought they could get away having such a horrible child born from them. They were stupid whores! So go, run to your pathetic life, and stay the hell away from mine!" Sasuke stomped away towards his dorm, forgetting about his class.

Naruto's eyes watered up as he got up and ran away to the boys' bathroom in the regular dorms, dropping the note long ago in the hallway_. 'Why did you say that, Teme?' _Naruto dropped against the wall and let his tears fall.

'_I need to talk to someone. Kyuubi, no, he'll hurt him. Lee, no, he'll beat him up like was training. Kiba, no, he'll give Teme rabies. Shikamaru, no, he'll say it's too troublesome. Shino, no, he'll make cockroaches eat him. Choji, no __he'll__ eat him. Iruka, no, he'll become overprotective mom on me. Then, who can I talk to?'_ Naruto went down the list of people in his mind and came up with one person in his mind.

"Gaara…" he whispered to himself as he ran to the regular dorms phone booths, entered the needed money in and dialed the number he had long remembered, since it was one thing Gaara hated, changing phone numbers. "……-7117."

The number rang once before he heard the soft and slightly cranky voice. "Hello?"

* * *

The next chapter won't be posted till Friday afternoon! I have finals chasing my yaoi-loving ass and I don't want to fail by daydreaming of fluffy scenes. (It's happened before.) 

Excerpt of next chapter:

"Who was he?" Gaara said suddenly, thinking of plenty of ways to murder the person who said this to his Naru.

"Don't hurt him, Gaara, please," Naruto pleaded to his friend. "That's why I wouldn't tell Kyuubi."

"...Fine, I won't." Gaara automatically stopped his thoughts of murder. Naruto was the one who stopped him from being so cruel and violent to people. "So, who is he?"


	3. Bubblegum

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not own Naruto (but Masashi Kishimoto is MINE!!! And if he isn't, well we'll have to fix that, won't we?)

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!

**TreeSpirit169; horsegirl08; Teng-A-Ling; lyAlive'DeathCreepsSlowlyToYou; Giant Flying Squirrel**

Author's note: Sorry, I know. It's one day late! It's just that my brother got himself into who knows what and almost made mom stress. Mom's not supposed to stress. So, yeah. I had to spend all day talking to lawyers, calming his wife down, telling his baby's mama an excuse of why he's not here. You can ALL blame him!! Anyways, the long awaited chapter is here! Next chapter should be up... I'm thinking Wednesday, give or take a day.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bubblegum**

_**The two boys sat under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, the sun reflecting the light on their pencils as they scribbled on the papers. They asked each other questions and made stupid jokes, but most of all stayed quiet marking their pages with tips and definitions.**_

"_**Sasuke!" Naruto ran to his best friend's arms, ignoring the fact that Sasuke and Gaara were studying their sheet music at the time. **_

"_**What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke found the problem as he tried to run his fingers through the blond boy's hair. Yes, he tried. The pink substance was unmistakable. He glared at the bubblegum, already knowing whose addiction it was, but just to make sure… "Who did it?"**_

"_**K-Kyuu did, Kyuubi did it!" Naruto wailed in Sasuke's arms, crying his eyes out. Sasuke sent a look to Gaara which Gaara understood entirely. Gaara nodded and stood up.**_

"_**Kyuubi, I'll kill you." Gaara started marching towards the large Sabaku mansion. Everyone near the enormous mansion could hear the screams of Kyuubi.**_

"_**Sasuke, help me." Naruto looked into the obsidian orbs pleadingly, hoping Sasuke could assist him with his problem.**_ (A/N: perverted time XD)

"_**Alright, just hold still." Sasuke took out his switchblade with the official Uchiha symbol on it.**_

"Sasuke, it's gonna hurt…" Naruto held on tight to Sasuke's shirt, his nails almost ripping away the dark clothes. 

"_**No, it won't, I promise." Sasuke seized Naruto's chin and kissed away his tears. He then sliced away the gooey mess of pink bubblegum in the boy's hair. He put away the blade and looked at Naruto. The blond boy's eyes were shut tight and he was whimpering. "Now, look, it's done!" Sasuke smiled at his friend.**_

"_**Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto hugged Sasuke with renewed fervor. **_

* * *

"G-Gaara…" Naruto muttered into the speaker. 

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Gaara asked, very concerned about his long time friend. "Did Kyuubi put gum in your hair again? I swear I'll kill him one of these…"

"Gaara! P-please just…just… meet with me." Naruto tried to stop his voice from cracking, but it just came out more.

"Of course, where'd you like to meet?" Gaara was truly worried for his friend. He was friends with Naruto since Kyuubi and Shukaku changed their relationship from teacher and student to best friends.

"Meet… the… boys' bathroom in the… regular dorms."

"Don't hang up on me Naru, stay here with me." Gaara ran out of his room and passed Sasuke who had a very pissed off look in his face but continued running for the boys' bathroom. _'Whatever is wrong with you Sasuke, I'll figure out after Naruto.'_

"Alright," Naruto wiped his tears with the sleeve of his black uniform. He twirled the phone cord in his fingers, sniffling every few seconds.

Gaara saw Naruto in the phone booth and made him hang up. He smiled and dragged Naruto to the bathroom. Lifting Naruto onto the bench, he sat next to him and let Naruto put his head in Gaara's lap.

Naruto sniffled for a while before stopping and deciding to tell Gaara what was wrong. "I bumped into him, and he got angry with me."

"What did he say, Naru?" Gaara toyed with the blond strands of hair.

"He said, he said, 'You just bumped into a legend,' and that my parents are stupid whores and that I should run to my pathetic life and stay away from his." Naruto shoved his face into Gaara's thigh and let a few tears leak out.

Gaara felt his anger rising and tried to shake it away. Naruto barely knew about his parents, Minato and Kushina, other than they died in a car crash, seven years ago. Gaara smiled at Naruto and held him close. "Who was he?" Gaara said suddenly thinking of plenty of ways to murder the person who said this to his Naru.

"Don't hurt him, Gaara, please," Naruto pleaded to his friend. "That's why I wouldn't tell Kyuubi."

"…. Fine, I won't." Gaara automatically stopped his thoughts of murder. Naruto was the one who stopped him from being so cruel and violent to people. "So, who is he?"

Naruto broke down into tears again and hugged his friend tightly as if he would disappear. Gaara sighed tiredly and patted his back. Naruto quickly wiped away his tears. "I'll tell you when you calm down, okay?"

"Alright: if you say so, Naru. So how's Kyuubi?" Gaara asked, trying to sound as if the smoke that was coming out of his ears was dying down.

"Um, Kyuubi's having… fun. He said he has two boyfriends, who have a boyfriend each. He said he has a total of four boyfriends and he seems to enjoy that. Well he kind of likes it, he says something's missing."

"Whoa, who are the lucky guys?" Gaara asked, curiously. _'Wow, that's not as shocking as I thought it would be.'_

"Um, well, you may be surprised, but it's Itachi, this guy named Kisame, this really pretty guy Haku and this other super buff guy Zabuza. Then of course, he thinks your dad is hot."

"Hmm, doesn't everyone? But then again, Shukaku is constantly talking about Kyuubi, so I wouldn't be surprised if I find them humping in the living room."

Naruto let out a few laughs and asked Gaara. "So how are you doing, Gaara?" He played with Gaara's red hair and smiled.

"Actually, I'm doing quite well. You know, I just won the national championship in the cello section."

"Awesome. Hey?" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow to the other and smirked.

"What?" Gaara asked, feeling as if those endless sky blue orbs could look through him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I heard you like someone." Naruto teased, trying to see if Gaara fell for it.

"No!" Gaara answered only to see Naruto's smirk grow wider. "Well… I'm quite interested in this one boy." Gaara looked away to hide a blush that could have matched his hair with ease.

"Who? Do I know him?" Gaara nodded slowly. Naruto thought of the many guys that he knew.

"Well there's Kyuubi, Itachi, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Lee." Naruto saw Gaara gulp at the last one and snickered to himself. "Lee, huh?"

"What? No…" Gaara looked down at his shoes which were suddenly very interesting and let his gaze wander back to Naruto. When he saw the blond still staring at him, he quickly glanced back to his amazingly shiny black shoes. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Naruto praised himself for his genius.

"So, are you going to tell me who hurt you now?" Gaara asked nicely trying to smile without looking like a blood thirsty lunatic.

"You've known him since, well, since forever. He's actually very nice, but acts like a giant prick. His father has one enormous pole up his ass. Who is it?" Naruto told him.

"Sasuke, isn't it?" Gaara replied quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have minded if it was someone else. But, it had to be Teme. That's what hurts the most, Gaara." Naruto let a few tears sting his eyes and wiped them away sloppily.

"I'll talk to him," Gaara said, his fist tightening just a little bit.

"He still doesn't remember yet, does he?" Naruto questioned in a whisper, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto; he just needs some encouragement." Gaara told his friend.

"I understand." Naruto flashed a fake smile at Gaara. Gaara scowled at it until Naruto stopped. _'Why is it that he forgets only me?'_

Gaara glared at Naruto as if hearing what the boy was thinking. "Naruto, go to your dorm, and stop crying. I'll tell Kyuubi to put bubblegum in your hair again," Gaara warned.

"Heh. Okay, bye Gaara." Gaara kissed the top of his forehead and gave Naruto a big hug. He left then and Naruto already heard his steps up the stairs. _'Maybe if Kyuubi did put bubblegum in my hair, Sasuke would help take it out again.' _He smiled sheepishly at the childish thought.

* * *

Gaara stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room that he shared with Sasuke. 

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, Gaara?" Sasuke yelled at his friend. Gaara gave him a long look before speaking in a calm matter.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. You are, Sasuke. How could you yell at him?" Gaara gritted out.

Sasuke stomped closer and put his arms on Gaara's shoulders. "Gaara, what do you mean?"

"Do you know who Naruto is?" Gaara asked him; removing the arms that were on him. "Naruto, Naru, my Naru, isn't that what you used to say?"

* * *

**Excerpt of Chapter 3:**

_"What are you talking about, who's Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Gaara sighed tiredly.  
_

_"Sasuke, don't judge that boy again. You hurt him more than you'll ever know…" Gaara told him as he sat on his bed, hourglass in hand._


	4. Judge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! -writes it on forehead- Ruin a girl's dreams why don't ya! ToT

Thank you my wonderful readers!!!

**Teng-A-Ling; GiantFlyingSquirrel; UchihaUzumakibaby; peepsolez; horsegirl08**

A/N: Look! -gasp- I made it on time! I feel so bad because this chapter is so short! So, I'm seeing if I can post Chapter 4 tonight or tomorrow! I feel so hyper tonight, it's not even funny. I was so close to molesting a picture of Gaara today!!! Can anyone tell that I am a Gaara fangirl? Hope not XD! Then I saw the episode when Itachi kills the Uchiha clan and I practically screamed my head off. Not that I scared for Sasuke, it was because Itachi was in it!! -squeal- Sorry, I have a habit for falling in love with the bad guys in every anime, drama, manga, book, movie, etc, etc. Wait a second, did I squeal like a sentence ago? Itachi's going to have my head for this. .

Itachi: Namida-chan…

Me: Itachi-sensei, I'm sorry, I was being completely un-Uchiha like.

Itachi: Don't disappoint the Neo-Uchiha pride, Namida-chan.

Me: I promise Itachi-niichan! -salutes-

Itachi: grr… I told you, it's Itachi-sensei in public!

Sasuke: What did she call you aniki? -needy-

Itachi: What do you mean, foolish little brother? -plays dumb-

Sasuke: It seemed like she called you, brother. That can't be possible, I'm your only sibling.

Itachi: Well, she's your surrogate sister Sasuke. -sweatdrops-

Sasuke: Oh, does that mean she has the Sharingan?

Me: Yes, mine is the second strongest Sharingan! Right next to It- -gets cut off-

Itachi: -puts hand over Namida's mouth- She doesn't know what she's….

Sasuke: What does she mean she's the second strongest? I'm the second strongest! I'm almost as strong as you aniki!

Me: -removes Itachi's hand gently before kissing it- Well, actually, I'm as strong as Itachi.

Sasuke: -bug-eyed- What?

Itachi: She just wants to still call me Itachi-sensei, she says it sounds "totally awesome".

Me: -nods-

Sasuke: -faints-

Ahem, without further ado (or Neo-Uchiha madness), here is Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Judge**

"_**Naruto, should we play tag?" Gaara suggested to his friend; trying to coax him to play.**_

"_**No!" Naruto yelled and turned his head, refusing to see the redhead.**_

"_**Well, can we play hide-and-seek?" Gaara tried again.**_

"_**No way, Jose!" Naruto shook his head vigorously.**_

"_**Well, what will we play?" Gaara gritted through his teeth in his smile.**_

"_**We're playing with Sasuke!" Naruto said proudly, happiness sparkling in his eyes like the stars in the night sky.**_

"_**But Sasuke's not here, Naru," Gaara replied quietly. "He's still at his concerto. **_

"_**Then I'll wait right here till he gets here! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed gladly, smiling at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.**_

"_**Then I'll take you to him, yeah?" Gaara asked the boy he was so anxious to play with.**_

"_**Yes! We're gonna go see Teme!" Naruto marched with Gaara as they went to tell Shukaku to take them in the limo towards the sound of Sasuke's sweet playing.**_

* * *

"What are you talking about, who's Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Gaara sighed tiredly.

"Sasuke, don't judge that boy again. You hurt him more than you'll ever know…" Gaara told him as he sat on his bed, hourglass in hand.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked again he sat across from Gaara on his bed.

"Sasuke, you seemed mad earlier, what was wrong?" questioned Gaara as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, don't get me started! I was having a walk towards the dorms and this guy bumped into me! It made me so mad!" Sasuke said with anger rising in his voice.

"Why? Most people just say excuse me or sorry and leave. Why'd you get angry with him?" Gaara questioned, trying not to growl.

"He called me Teme! Does he even know who I am?" Sasuke said in a pissed off manner.

'_I'd be wrong if I said he doesn't.' _Gaara thought to himself. "Look Sasuke, whatever you said to him, really hurt him."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke scoffed.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow for Sasuke to explain.

"He's probably some other rich kid whose parents don't pay attention to him. He's just like any other one of these students."

"No, he isn't." Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. _'I feel a headache coming.'_

It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"His parents are dead; they have been since he was eight, one week after his eighth birthday actually. His brother takes care of him now, though he's still going through his anger management classes. So Naruto works on weekends and holidays for money. He's actually the poorest kid in the entire school, though he was actually the wealthiest a long time ago."

"He was the wealthiest? Aren't we the richest kids in school?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"The Uchihas, Sabakus and Hyuugas are now, but back then, it was just the Uzumaki family." Gaara told him uncaringly.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke said quietly. They both stayed quiet for a while; the only sound being their breathing and the sound of the sand going up and down in the hourglass.

"Did you know he gets picked on daily? The elders in this town treat him like a monster because of him and his brother."

"What? That's screwed up." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "But how do you know him, Gaara."

"He's been my friend for years now, even before I met you," said Gaara._'In fact, he was the reason we met, if you'd recall.'_

"You mean you had friends before me?" Sasuke looked shocked. _'Gaara was the most anti-social bastard on the planet, wait was he? That was so long ago, I don't even remember.' _

Gaara smirked at this remark and twirled the hour glass around a few times. "Sasuke, please tell him you're sorry. Even if you don't mean it, it would mean the world to him."

"Why?"

"Just because he needs it," Gaara replied. _'Just because idiot, he needs you.'_

"But I don't even know the guy! How am I supposed to say 'sorry for being a bastard, will you forgive me?' It's absurd," Sasuke huffed. _'No way am I ruining the Uchiha pride for some boy.'_

"Do it." Gaara growled out as he almost broke the hourglass from his tight grip. Fire burned in his eyes in the form of a deadly dragon; waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Okay, I will." Sasuke got up, stomped out of the room and made sure to slam the door, just for the effect. Gaara popping his head out and growling made him stop.

He looked at the large clock at the end of the hall. _'It's 6 already? This fucking day is coming to an end quickly.'_ He saw a blond boy outside lying underneath the shade of the tree, fall leaves descending on his head playfully. Sasuke sighed. _'There he is.'_ He opened the double doors and walked silently to the boy with his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked up at him; blue eyes the color of the sky, liquid with tears waiting to burst. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at that sight. _'Heh, probably indigestion,'_he thought. _'Oh well, gotta do this before Gaara eliminates my pride even more.' _

"Look, Naruto. I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I was just pissed, I guess. So, uh…." Sasuke gazed deep into the younger boy's eyes and for once was at a loss for words. _'Way to go, Uchiha.'_

* * *

**Excerpt of Chapter 4:**

_Sasuke began walking away, grumbling about Gaara until he felt someone pull his shirt. "Hey, Teme, stay for awhile."_

_ "Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow twitching a bit at the nickname._

_"You owe me, Teme." Naruto smirked at the older boy. _


	5. Consider

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! And Misashi ran away from me! Are you all happy now! -wails-

A/N: Wow, this chapter is slightly longer than the last. I think… hehe ; Itachi-sensei went to sleep and Sasuke's busy trying to avenge his spot in the Neo-Uchiha clan. (Good luck with that Sas-uke! hehehe) Anyways, I've calmed down a lot since yesterday, taken that I screamed like a fangirl (which I am NOT and will deny to my death day) reading Hyde/Gackt/Miyavi fanfics on livejournal like crazy. I have only dreamed of that pairing (is it even considered as a pairing if it's 3 people? Oo?) and now people have wrote it! I'm so happy!!! I might even post the chapter 5 sooner than I thought! Just to let people know, it is now rated M for my horrible language and the content that will soon be shown! Just to let you know, there is a cliffie! Please don't kill me! -hides-

Gaara: When will it be my turn to have Naruto?

Me: -comes out of hiding- Oh my darling Gaara, it will happen after I complete this one. It will be the prequel spin-off to (still thinking of good title for AU Ita/Sasu fic)

Gaara: Really?

Me: Yeah, or I'll do a prequel to this story of how Sas-uke and Naru-chan met when they were kids and keep it at T.

Gaara: -growls- Run.

Me: Of course Gaara-danna! Please enjoy my darlings! -skips away-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Consider**

"_**I love Sasuke! I love Sasuke! I love Sasuke!" Naruto sang around the Uzumaki mansion only to be stopped by his big brother.**_

"_**Hey loser, what are you doing? Singing about your husband?" Kyuubi teased the younger boy, digging his knuckle into the blond scalp.**_

"_**Ouch, Brother, you're so mean!" Naruto rubbed his scalp, trying to lessen the pain his brother caused.**_

"_**You didn't answer my question. Are you singing about your husband, kiddo?" Kyuubi smirked, mischief shining in his eyes.**_

"_**Yup, Sasuke and I are getting married! He's my fiancé! Ain't ya jealous Kyuu?" Naruto told his older brother with a smirk.**_

_**Kyuubi's face turned as red as his hair. "No way! I wouldn't be j-jealous of a loser like you!" Kyuubi stuttered out quickly and stormed up the gold-railed stairs.**_

"_**If you say so, Kyuubi; I'm still getting married!" He gazed at the diamond on his left thumb that was still too big for his ring finger. "I'm still gonna be Mr. Naruto Uchiha, believe it!"**_

* * *

Naruto watched the boy try to pull together his sentences and almost felt his Sasuke speaking to him, again.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I'll forgive you." Naruto showed him a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Sasuke began walking away, grumbling about Gaara until he felt someone pull his shirt. "Hey, Teme, stay for awhile."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow twitching a bit at the nickname.

"You owe me, Teme." Naruto smirked at the older boy.

"Owe you?! How do I owe you?"

"Because I said, 'I'll forgive you'; I haven't forgiven you yet. You have to earn that!" Naruto laughed and pointed his finger at Sasuke.

'_This is bullshit! Why am I even trying?' _He thought to himself as he growled quietly at the younger boy. He then pictured going back and seeing Gaara, who would then make sure to kill him painfully in gruesome ways. He shiveredat the idea. "Okay, how do I earn it?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto smiled with a mischievous intent. "Like this!" He pulled Sasuke down onto the grass with him. Naruto giggled happily as Sasuke came to sit on next to him. Sasuke, still a bit annoyed, smirked at the childish teen. Sasuke shoved Naruto onto the grass as revenge. Naruto glared but pushed Sasuke back.

They continued arguing and pushing each other onto the soft green grass. The sunset came as Naruto continued giggling and Sasuke sighed. Sasuke stared at Naruto; his golden hair shined brightly in the light like a halo, his eyes reflecting the sun's soft glow. _'Beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. He realized what he did and mentally slapped himself. _'What are you thinking, idiot? It must be the sun.'_

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. _'He called me, Dobe?' _ He smiled to himself giddily and barely remembered Sasuke was talking to him. "Y-Yes; what's up?" Naruto's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Do you play any instruments?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Nope, I tried but, let's just say I'm not meant for music." Naruto placed a fake smile on his face.

Sasuke -- for some reason -- became annoyed. "Hey, Naruto, this person I knew once said, 'Smile for real or I'll kick your ass'."

"Heh. I've heard someone say that, too." Naruto smiled at this. _'Mom used to say that. He remembered…' _ He fought back the urge to cry. _'Don't cry in front of Sasuke, idiot! He'd think you're crazy!' _"You wear the Allegro uniform, what do you play?" He pointed at the white uniform with black accessories.

"I've played violin since I was eight. It was sort of forced on me, but I learned to love it. I can't remember how, though." Sasuke smiled sheepishly.

'_It was me, Teme! I made you learn to love it, because you said that if I played, you'd play, too!' _Naruto internally yelled at the male. "You really can't remember?"

"Nope, all I remember is that someone inspired me to play the violin. That way it is my choice to continue playing instead of my parents'."

Naruto's heart made attempts of leaping out of his chest. "I-I see." He choked out. _'So he remembers us, but doesn't remember me. That's at least some improvement."_

"Sasuke, are you bored around me?" Naruto asked the question before he knew it came out of his mouth. He hastily placed his hands over the orifice.

Sasuke froze for a second. _'Don't you get bored with your life?'_ his conscious (A/N: a.k.a. Gaara) had told him. He actually acted like a kid around Naruto, as if he could be himself for even a little while. He didn't like it. He loved it. Naruto, this boy he barely met for a few hours, had affected him this much. "No, Naru. You're more fun than anything else in my life. I mean it."

Naruto blushed at this and Sasuke came closer to him, breathing the same small space of air as him. "S-Sasu…"

"SASUKE! My love, I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Sakura came out of the building; her white skirt raised high above her hips to show off her legs was flowing in the wind.

Sasuke cursed to himself. _'Damn it -- so much for my fun.'_ Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and growled, "I've been busy and I've told you not to bother me when I'm busy."

Naruto smiled at this and chuckled.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked impatiently, overlooking the fact that Sasuke had technically told her to leave.

Sasuke felt a growl rise in his chest but ignored it, "He's Naruto Uzumaki, my friend." Naruto's eyes beamed at the slight affection Sasuke held for him.

"Really?" She acted like Naruto didn't exist as she placed her hand to the side of her mouth and spoke in her "quiet" voice, "Sasuke, I didn't know you did charity work! He's a Silencio student. Not to mention, he seems really poor. You must be getting quite a bit out of this. Is this for popularity from the Silencio students?" She giggled.

Sasuke felt the growl in his chest roar and this time didn't ignore it. He looked over to Naruto, who heard every word, and tried to show that it didn't hurt him with a fake smile. Sasuke stood up. He didn't even feel the blood trickling down his fists from the way he clutched them.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snarled at her, his rage building up at the words ringing in his head. "I thought you were smart, but you're acting like you know everything about him! Shut up for once!" Sasuke lifted his hand to slap her.

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 5:**

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what was coming, but was powerless to stop it. She quickly shut her eyes and awaited the blow. _'My Sasuke is doing this. I love him, so I must put up with it.'_


	6. Consolation

Disclaimer: I… in no way, shape, or form, own Naruto or Masashi. But may I please have Masashi's twin brother?

A/N: Yes! I finally finished Chapter 5, and made it somewhat how I wanted it. I feel special. Hehe. Anyways, I don't exactly have much to say. Wait, for once, I don't have a thing to say. Wow, I'm scaring myself. Anyways, thank you my darling reviewers:

**RubiInuzuka; bakergirl; anime-lova-xoxo; shadowphoenix143; UchihaUzumakibaby; peepsolez; GiantFlyingSquirrel**

Anyways, on with the chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Consolation**

"_**Sasuke, my father-in-law said I can't stay overnight. Why are we…?" Naruto whimpered.**_

"_**I want you to," Sasuke replied while tightly embracing Naruto under the covers.**_

"_**But, we'll get in trouble!" Naruto pouted. He felt Sasuke kiss his forehead and smiled slightly.**_

"_**No, we won't." Sasuke murmured.**_

"_**Yes we will Teme!" Naruto felt slightly nervous, Fugaku was always harsh to him.**_

"_**Nope, Itachi will make sure to that. He wants us to get married peacefully, so Dad can't even try to hurt us."**_

"_**Why would your Dad be scared of Itachi?"**_

_**"Dad's afraid of his awesome powers." **_

"_**Okay, goodnight my Teme," Naruto snuggled into the pale boy's bare chest, hearing the navy-haired boy's heartbeat."**_

"_**Goodnight my darling dobe," Sasuke held Naruto closer to him. They both fell into a peaceful sleep; dreaming of the only thing they had on their minds -- each other. **_

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what was coming, but was powerless to stop it. She quickly shut her eyes and awaited the blow. _'My Sasuke is doing this. I love him, so I must put up with it.'_ She continued waiting for the hit and nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Naruto was in front of her.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. _'I hit him? How did I do that?'_ He glared at the mark he left on Naruto, still red and a bit swollen.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered but tried to regain control of his voice. "Don't hit her, it's not right." Naruto refused to touch the stinging mark no matter how much it throbbed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke reached his fingers out to trace the mark. He felt incredibly guilty when Naruto winced at his touch. The mark was warm and fresh and Sasuke felt like his heart was in his throat.

"I guess I'll see you later, huh?" Naruto made a small smile to Sasuke as he pulled away and turned to Sakura. "It was nice to meet you, Sasuke's girlfriend." The word almost came out like poison but he pushed it away. _'It's not right to be so mean to her. It's not her fault.' _ He walked away towards the school and to the Silencio dorms towards room 611, making sure to wipe the few tears that escaped. The moment he walked in, he was glomped by his roommate.

"Hey Naruto, I missed your youthfulness this afternoon, where were you?" Lee asked him, still snuggling his friend.

"Oh, Kyuubi dragged me out of school for this… thing." Naruto hid his face from the overactive teen. He was never able to lie to Lee for too long.

"Wow, that's interesting. Kyuubi just called a few minutes ago on my cell, he wanted to talk to you."

"That can't be true; I was just with him!" Naruto told his friend._'Shit! He found out!'_

"Nice try, Naruto, but that's not going to work this time. I want you to tell me exactly where you were, who you were with, and why you made Umino-sensei worry about you. He said that you might have been mobbed, or raped, or mobbed and raped or something worse than that. It took three people to hold him down." Lee dropped to the floor, doing push-ups like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on the orange sheets that covered his bed. "Lee, promise you won't get mad?" Naruto turned his back to his friend and pulled the ring out from under his mattress.

"Naruto, I'd walk 500 laps around campus on my hands before I'll be mad at you." Lee said as he continued on his 157th push-up.

'_It's not me you'd be mad at.'_ Naruto placed the ring on his finger and smiled. "I bumped into Sasuke today." Naruto turned to look at Lee.

"What did he say?" Lee immediately stopped his repetitions to sit on Naruto's bed with him.

"Well, let's just say, he wasn't exactly happy when that happened. But then, he met with me later and…" Naruto said.

"What else happened?" Lee tilted his head curiously at his friend.

"He started remembering some things, but not as clear as I would've hoped." Naruto sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his blond spikes. "Everything was really nice, until, his girlfriend came along."

"He has a girlfriend?" Lee's eyes widened like saucers at this.

"Yes, I've heard of her. Her name's Sakura Haruno, the first place clarinet player. She and Sasuke are apparently dating."

"You know she's just Sasuke's replacement for you. Even though his memories are dormant, he's only in love with you. You two are the eternally burning flame of youthful love."

"I wouldn't know. She seems to be in love with him. She's pretty, I'm guessing she's pretty smart, and she's talented; she'd be a perfect wife for him."

"Naruto, don't say that! She is nothing compared to you. You guys were meant to be since you both were in diapers! She probably doesn't know anything about him! I bet she doesn't know his favorite color, his favorite food, his favorite animal."

'_Favorite color is blue, favorite food is onigiri, and his favorite animals are cats and foxes, but he hates snakes.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he hung his head down.

Lee growled in frustration, which doesn't happen a lot. "Look Naruto." He grabbed Naruto's left hand and made sure Naruto looked at the ring. "This ring was given to you by Sasuke, right?"

"But…"

"No, listen to me! This ring was given to you by Sasuke, yes or no?" Lee demanded. When Lee is demanding, it is very important to listen to him.

"Yes…" Naruto mumbled.

"Now, tell me; did you see Sakura wearing this ring, flashing it around and singing to the world that she's Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Uh…"

"No, you didn't. She isn't so much of a threat to you." He put his hand on Naruto's chest. "This heart beats for Sasuke. Sasuke's heart--as much as he doesn't know it-- beats for you. It always will. He just needs to remember, but unfortunately we can beat the crap out of him for it to work. We need…"

"Patience, love, and care," Naruto chanted out of memory, he replaced the ring under the pillow.

"Exactly." Lee snapped his fingers and made a "thumbs up". "Now Naruto, go to sleep, yeah?"

"But it's Friday, why the hell will I go to sleep early! It's only 9 PM." Naruto complained to his friend, pouting slightly.

"Stop pouting, I'm not Sasuke, that won't work with me," Lee wagged his finger and flicked Naruto's lip which made the pouting stop. "You've been through a lot for one day; sleep will do you some good."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said as he stripped into his pajamas and night cap. "Goodnight Lee." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he hugged Lee before climbing under the orange sheets. In five seconds, he was already out.

"Goodnight Naruto, stay youthful," Lee replied, changing into a green footy pajama and drowning himself in his green comforter with Guy Might on it giving the thumbs up.

* * *

"Sasuke, please talk to me," Sakura begged the boy as he continued to ignore her. "Please!"

Sasuke continued silently walking towards his room, cursing his girlfriend with every step he took.

"Sasuke, please stop doing this and talk to me!" Sakura pleaded once again.

"Alright, what do you want?" Sasuke growled out. Ever since Naruto had left, he'd been pissed off and just down right irritable. It was like all the happiness that Naruto gave him disappeared and all that was left was the asshole that was him.

"I was wondering, Sasuke, I am your girlfriend, and um…" Sakura shuffled her feet as if searching for the words to say. "Girlfriends and boyfriends do certain things and… would you like to sleep over?"

"No." Sasuke didn't even try to sugar-coat his answer. Usually, he'd go to her dorm and spend the night there, but he just couldn't think of that. It was almost like it repulsed him because she wasn't blond, or playful, or blue eyed for that matter. "Not tonight, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed." He left her and went straight to his dorm. After opening the door, he saw that Gaara was still awake, lying in his bed. _'Does he ever go to sleep?'_

"Sasuke, you've come back pretty late. Did you have a good time with Naru?" Gaara asked him quietly, though his lips were twitching into a smirk. He was making a sand castle in his sand play set that just showed to the world that yes, there are people that can make perfect sand castles and Gaara was one of them.

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled.

"What happened, Uchiha? You look like shit."

Sasuke pulled out the photo that someone sneaked into his wallet. "This is what happened." The pink-haired girl smiled widely towards Gaara. Gaara grabbed it and ripped the picture before drowning it in his sand. Sasuke dropped himself down onto his bed. "Being with Naruto, I felt free for once. Everything was absolutely perfect. Then she came and she said things about him and I accidentally slapped him when I was going to slap her. I don't even think he wants to see me ever again."

'_So that's why he was gone for so long. I thought he went to go complain to Itachi that I'm being an asshole.'_ Gaara snickered to himself. "Sasuke, just accept it and move on. Apologize to him, again, and before you know it, it'll be like it never happened. You'll be surprised, Naruto's very forgiving."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey, tomorrow is Saturday, right?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you have planned?"

"I'm thinking I'll take him out, maybe to a restaurant or something like that."

"Sounds nice; what kind of restaurant are you thinking of?"

"For some reason, I feel like he'll like ramen." Sasuke told him.

"He'll probably like that." Gaara replied. _'Wow, he knows Naru loves ramen. That's a very nice improvement.'_

"Gaara, I just have this problem. If I go alone, I'll…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Feel so guilty you'll kill yourself?" Gaara finished for him.

"I was going to say I'll have to make him bow down to the Uchiha heir. So, um, would you go with me and Naruto?"

"That depends. What's in it for me?" Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow at his friend.

"I think Naruto has a friend."

"Is it Lee? I mean I see." Gaara said quickly. "Anyways, yeah, I'll go."

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled and stripped to his boxers before wrapping himself in the navy sheets. "Night, Gaara." He fell asleep as quickly as he said that, thinking of his "new" friend.

"Night, Sasuke." Gaara chuckled and grabbed his cell phone to turn on the alarm. He smiled slightly at his wallpaper and traced the outline of the big-eyed boy.

"Hope you get to go with us, my Lee." Gaara wrapped himself in the red, silk sheets that covered his bed.

* * *

Yay, finished another one!

**Chapter 6 Excerpt: **

_Sasuke stayed silent, not trusting his mouth yet. Then all of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and warm breath on his neck. "Huh?"_

That's all I'm giving away! You'll get the next chapter by next Saturday, hopefully. If I don't achieve this, I'll do 1000 punches on the floor, till the sidewalk breaks! (Ouch... . )


	7. Resignation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to my reviewers:

_**GiantFlyingSquirrel; R.M. Rosewick; Patty-Kay; Masu-chan; shadowphoenix143; RubiInuzuka; eTerNaLzAnz198; TehGlompingKitsune45; marina-uzumaki-potter; vampire-anime-lover-19**_

A/N: YESH! I didn't think I'd finish this one. The chapters are going to get longer from here on, I hope. This chapter took me a while. You now have some background on Kyuubi and a little on Shukaku. The mystery with Gaara's family will be revealed soon. Anyways, on with the chapter!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Resignation**

"_**Shukaku! You're here finally! I thought Sasuke was going to leave me alone with Kyuubi all day!" Naruto pounced on the brown-haired man, almost knocking him down.**_

"_**It's good to see you, too, Naruto." Shukaku let out a sigh as Naruto found a place around his neck.**_

"_**Naruto! Get off of Shu-Shu-sensei!" Kyuubi got up from the couch and tried to pry the blond off of his teacher.**_

"_**No way! Shukaku is my friend!" Naruto snuggled into Shukaku's neck, not intending in any way to get off the twenty-five year old man.**_

_**Kyuubi was about to growl at his brother and tear him away when he smiled. Naruto yelped and hid behind Shukaku's neck at that smile. "K-Kyuu?"**_

"_**I'm telling Sasuke," Kyuubi said in less than a whisper and started walking towards the front door of the mansion. Naruto immediately jumped off of Shukaku and pounced on Kyuubi so they ended up on the floor with a satisfying thump.**_

"_**You may be trying to tell Teme, but I'll tell Shukaku how much you like him. How'd you like that, K-yuu-bi?" Naruto whispered into his older brother's ear.**_

"_**You win," Kyuubi gritted out as Naruto got off the thirteen-year-old. Kyuubi glared at the blond munchkin.**_

"_**See, Kyuu? Me and Sasuke's love conquers all!" Naruto marched over to Shukaku and pulled him away.**_

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of a phone ringing to the tune of "Kung-fu Fighting". 

"Naruto… please answer it." Lee said between hits to his punching bag.

"Okay…" Naruto murmured before pushing the green button. "Hello?"

"Naruto, finally I get a hold of you, brat! I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, it's nice to hear from you, too, Kyuu," Naruto replied sleepily.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. I haven't seen you in awhile, brat!"

"You're talking to me now."

"Is that the way you're supposed to speak to your genius, sexy and charming older brother?"

"Okay, pick me up then." Naruto shimmied into a pair of orange pants, a black shirt and an orange jacket.

"Okay, I'll be at the entrance in like 15 minutes. So pretty yourself up for me!" Kyuubi hung up the phone.

Naruto pushed the red button on the phone he shared with Lee. He quickly tried to comb his blond hair, only to make it look spikier than before. He waited for awhile at the front entrance until his beloved brother arrived; chewing on the new and improved chocolate chip and maple syrup flavored bubble gum.

"Naruto, long time no see! How about you let your brother take you to breakfast, yeah?"

"Yeah," Naruto murmured as he stepped into the old red Toyota, remembering how they used to ride in a limousine to and from places.

The ride was relatively quiet, except for Kyuubi's music that filled the car. Naruto rolled his eyes as they made it to a stop sign and Kyuubi broke out with his air guitar solo. The song "Cassis" by the GazettE boomed against the speakers. That's when Naruto found out.

'_Somebody dumped him! He only listens to this song when that happens!'_ They finally made it to Hidden Pancake House and walked into the diner. After finding their seats, Naruto hugged Kyuubi across the table. Kyuubi finally cracked.

"Naruto! They all left me! They said they fell in love!" Kyuubi growled out as he almost stabbed the fork through the table. "They led me on! Even Itachi and Haku left me!" The table shook and the water the waitress brought teetered to the edge of spilling. The waitress ran off scared, telling her friend behind the cash register of the monster.

"Did you hurt them, Kyuu?" Naruto asked. _'If I see his parole officers again, I swear it'll be too soon.'_

"No, instead they hurt me! Do you know what it feels like to have your heart broken times 4?" Kyuubi gripped his glass of water almost crushing it.

"Kyuu, my heart was broken that day. I had to watch him be happy without me. I remembered how he told me he'd never be happy without me. I had to hear his girlfriend confess her undying love for him. I had to watch as I disappeared from his life so quickly. The sickest thing of all is that I still love him. Now, tell me, did you love them?"

"Naruto, I cared for them. But, I could never love them. There just wasn't that special click, you know? If I felt what you feel for Sasuke, I'd be the happiest man alive. It's just that…" Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hand in his own.

"You don't feel it yet," Naruto answered for him.

"Yes, I want to, but I can't. Am I not meant to love?" Kyuu fought the tears that stung his red eyes.

"You are meant to love. You may even be in love with someone and not even know it yet. You've probably known that person for years, you know?" Naruto gave a reassuring squeeze to his older brother's hand.

"Brat, stop talking about depressing things!" Kyuubi pinched Naruto's cheek, though he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Ouch, you're the one who started it!" Naruto rubbed his swollen cheek._'Arrogant ass,' _he thought to himself.

They ordered their breakfast. Naruto ordered the pancake with ramen on top and Kyuubi ordered the steak and eggs combo, the steak cooked rare. Naruto ate with fervor, finishing his pancake happily. Kyuubi ate messily, enjoying his steak that still seemed alive.

"So, my brat for a brother, you seem different. Tell me, did that friend of yours really punch a clean hole through that tree?"

"Yes, Lee did! That was amazing! It only took him one week to do it, too!" Naruto announced proudly.

"Wow, did you take a picture?" Kyuubi asked with excitement.

"Yeah, with Lee's phone. I'll send it to you today."

"I'll have to show that to Shukaku." Kyuubi took another bite out of his steak.

Naruto smirked at his brother. "So how is Shukaku?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Shu-Shu is doing great! You know, he told me this joke last week and I couldn't stop laughing. You see, he was doing his hair. Did I tell you, his hair is looking redder than last time? Seriously, it's going from brown to red, like a pretty auburn color. It looks really nice and… Naruto, what's with that face?" Kyuubi ranted.

"Oh, nothing Kyuu, it's just that you seemed so excited whenever you talk about Shukaku." Naruto felt his toothy smiled reach his ears.

"What? You don't think I'm in love with him, do you?" Kyuu asked accusingly, almost choking on his meat.

"Who said that? I didn't."

"But you're thinking it."

"Maybe I am, or maybe you're thinking that you love him."

"Shut up! The guy's old enough to be my grandpa."

"No way, isn't he like 32? He's like 11 years older than you. More like an uncle."

"You mean like Pervy Uncle, I mean, Uncle Jiraiya?" Kyuubi remembered almost stabbing the large, white-haired man for buying Naruto an orange skirt and a black thong with an orange ribbon on it for Christmas eight years ago.

"No, he's not like Pervy Uncle." Naruto paused to shudder for a moment when he remembered his birthday gift for this year, a video camera and a thong. He didn't even want to know what he was supposed to do with it. "Anyways, do you think he's hot?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard in the world! Of course he's hot! He has the whole, 'I'm mature and sexy' thing going on. But, I can't like him! His wife is still fighting for custody of the kids and trying to get in the house, regardless of her probation. He says he can't trust love anymore. How's he supposed to get over that?"

"Well, you could help him get over that. How was I supposed to get over the fact that his girlfriend is bitchy? Sasuke's just going to have to help me get over that!" Naruto mumbled through his pancake-filled mouth.

"What? Can you repeat that?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as his fork dropped on to his plate.

Naruto swallowed his food. "I said, 'well, you could help him get over that.'"

"After that, what did you say?"

"Oh, I said, 'how was I supposed to get over the fact that his girlfriend is bitchy? Sasuke's just going to have to help me get over that!' Why?"

"You've spoken to Sasuke?"

"Actually, he spoke to me. Long story short, he bumped into me, he said stupid stuff, he came to apologize, and we turned out to become friends."

"Wow, in one day's time? But, why aren't you acting all 'lovey-dovey' now? Aren't you supposed to be never letting him out of sight at this point?"

"I can't. He has a girlfriend." Naruto sighed as he played with his food.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Kyuubi got up from the table and tried to run from the diner like he hadn't heard Naruto's repetitions of 'his girlfriend'. The waitress hid behind the bar, scared that Kyuubi was some kind of rogue killing machine. (A/N: Which he kind of is… 0.o? I'll shut up now.) Naruto ran after Kyuubi and grabbed his pierced ear. "Ouch, okay, I'll stop."

"Look, pay for breakfast, like you promised, and go hang out with Shukaku, 'kay?" Naruto let go of the pierced ear and stared at it. He recounted the piercings and found that Kyuubi indeed had 1 pair more than last time. "Wait a minute, you got another one?"

"Hell yeah, they're blue this time. These kind of hurt though, Haku didn't do them." Kyuubi smiled fondly at the thought of the feminine male. "I'll have to see that he does the next ones. I'm trying to see if I can get eight on each side before I quit."

"Wow, you sure do forgive fast." Naruto smiled at his brother.

"Well, considering that I went to school with Haku and Itachi, and they were always around even after everything happened. I can't expect to be mad at them forever. At least they're happy. That's all that matters to me." Kyuubi grinned back at the blond boy.

The bi-polar redhead paid the shaking girl the money for the food and a five dollar tip for putting up with him. He carried his brother on his back all the way to the car and dropped him in.

They got into the car and heard the phone ring with "Bring the Pain" by Mindless Self Indulgence. Naruto picked it up and immediately heard Lee's voice.

"NARUTOOO!! How could you leave me alone? Now your boyfriend is trying to break down my door and there is the scary redhead! He is trying to take my youth away with his eyes! Hurry, Naruto!" The phone ended with a click on the other side and Naruto stared at it.

"Um, Kyuu, I think we need to hurry back to the school." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked, fiddling with the keys.

"I think Sasuke is trying to find me and I think Gaara's trying to make Lee give up his 'youth'. We should definitely hurry."

"If Gaara's anything like his dad, Lee's not going to come out alive." Kyuubi chuckled and drove towards the school faster than the speed limit permitted. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Thanks Kyuu, I'll call you later, 'kay?" Naruto gave his brother a kiss on the cheek and ran off to the school entrance, up the stairs, and to his room to see Sasuke banging on his door and Gaara glaring at it.

"Um, hey guys." Naruto waved a bit to see Sasuke stop banging and Gaara smile at him. Naruto walked up to his friend and hugged him and looked at Sasuke.

"So, uh, what brings you to the Silencio dorms?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke stayed silent, not trusting his mouth yet. Then all of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and snuggle into his neck. "Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just a habit." Naruto glared at himself for launching onto the older teen. He climbed off the raven-haired male and immediately wanted to bash his head into the wall.

Sasuke tried to hide his blush. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a restaurant with me."

"You mean alone with you?" Naruto tried to mask his enthusiasm. "Like a… date?" he whispered.

Sasuke fought the blush that threatened to match Gaara's hair. "I just thought you could go with me and you could bring along a friend for Gaara and just hang out?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Believe it! When would you like to go?" Naruto lost the battle by turning into a giddy mess.

"I think tonight at 7 would be good. What do you think?"

"That's perfect! I'll ask Lee right now." The blonde turned to the door where he could hear Lee's breathing through the other side. "Hey Lee, are you alive?"

"Naruto, is that your youth that is speaking to me?"

"Yes, Lee, everything's okay now, please open the door." Naruto said while facing the great wooden door. Said door opened slowly, creaking the whole way, and then slammed against the wall with opposing force.

"Naruto, I thought these people without youth would take my youth away! I am so happy you are back!" Lee launched onto Naruto and started crying tears of joy.

"It's alright; they won't do anything to you. They're just very different."

"Is that how they teach the Allegro students to be?"

"Yes, the Allegro's have to learn to be that way."

"I see…" Lee glared suspiciously at the two in the hallway. Gaara smirked back at him, almost smiling. Lee yelped and hid behind Naruto.

"Lee, how would you like to go with me to a restaurant tomorrow?"

"Anywhere with your youth is a place I want to be!" Lee gave him a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you guys around till then." Naruto hugged Gaara again and then Sasuke, who to his surprise, hugged him back. Naruto mouthed 'Oh my god!' to Gaara who just chuckled.

Naruto and Lee locked the door to the dorm and Naruto's squeal was heard throughout the dorms. "Did you see that? Teme hugged me!" Naruto grabbed his pillow and screamed out his happiness.

"Yesh, that means you both can be youthfully in love again!"

"Lee, this may sound hypocritical, but just because he hugged me back, I still can't think love-love yet. I have to think, friend-love."

'_Yes, I must think friend-love.'_

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 7:**

"_Hey Dobe, share with me." _

_Naruto did a double take when he heard those words. 'Are those words allowed to be in the same sentence? Yes, they are!'_

"_Ne, Dobe, you alive?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the blond's face._

"_Oh yeah, thanks Sasuke," Naruto shyly picked up his chopsticks and began eating from Sasuke's bowl, not noticing Sasuke's chopsticks going in too. _

_They both continued eating, especially when there was a noodle more delicious than the rest. Naruto and Sasuke chased after it only to notice they chased for the same one. They stared at each other for a moment, obsidian locked onto cerulean. That was until they felt something happen so suddenly. Or more like two somebodies. _


	8. Date

Disclaimer: I totally do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be ultimate uke and stay a virgin no matter how many times he's screwed. Oh and all the girls (except Hinata and Temari) will be perished from Naruto land. And Kyuubi would be released to send hell to Konoha. And Minato would be alive. And… well you get the idea.

Warnings: Make-out scenes between boys. Don't like it, well why are you reading? Is this some kind of masochistic, self-mutilating thing? (Like me reading SasuSaku? -covers eyes-) If so, you were warned.

A/N: Ah!!! I had to research a bunch of GaaLee. All I have from that couple is fanart, but I've never read any GaaLee before trying to write this chapter. So if it's kinda OOC, then you know why…

**Also, please I mean please, somebody read this! This is important for the sake of this fanfic! Okay, now that I got your attention:**

If Naruto was to play an instrument, which one would he play: Violin, Piano, trumpet, or all three?

**Please choose for me! I'm stuck on that and I NEED to know for my next chapter**!

Now on to the next chapter! Oh yeah, if you know who the couple is that creates the incidents, tell me! I want to see if I'm obvious. .;

* * *

**Chapter 7: Date**

"_**Dobe… what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked and pointed to the boy in the orange miniskirt and black tank top with white boots on. **_

"_**I told Uncle Jiraiya that I had a date with you today and he said to wear this." Naruto fingered with the skirt for a second before sitting next to the boy in the grass. "Do I look too much like a girl?" **_

_**Sasuke eyed the boy curiously before kissing his forehead. "Nope, you look better than a girl. You look beautiful." **_

"_**I love you, Teme." Naruto gave a kiss to Sasuke's cheek.**_

"_**Heh. I love you, too, Dobe."**_

* * *

"You know, Sasuke's hair has grown." 

"Naruto, if you start talking about his nails next, I will have to use force." Lee continued flipping through channels on the small television set on his dresser.

"Fine, I'll never tell you about my love life again."

"Aww, take away Lee's soap opera then you take away his youth." Lee curled up on his side of the room, looking for a soap opera to watch as none were as exciting as Naruto's.

"What's on?"

"Destilando Amor, I do not understand it much. I think that Gaviota is still in love with Rodrigo, but wants to forget him. Naruto, what is a naco?"

"Actually, Gaviota used to work at the tequila plantation and Rodrigo was her boss. But he got married and that broke Gaviota's heart. She still calls his sister, Daniela and his secretary, Margarita, just to find out how he's doing. Then his wife sleeps with everybody including her sister-in-law's husband and gets pregnant by him. Good show, I saw it on Univision a while back. Oh yeah, a naco is practically a Hispanic version of a hillbilly."

"Wow, how did you know all that?" Lee asked amazed.

"I took Spanish for three years back in middle school. Plus, I use to steal Señora Perez's tequila and stash of novelas when I felt depressed. Then she'd yell 'pinché cabron, te voy a chingar!' and then she'd pinch my cheeks until I said sorry."

"Wow, no wonder you were crying for that Alborada DVD I bought you a year ago."

"That's not funny, that show was awesome. Plus you have to admit, Fernando Colunga is sexy as hell, he's just not my type."

"Whatever, do you know I am not into guys?" Lee said sarcastically.

"What about Gaara?" Naruto replied slyly.

"You mean that evil redhead guy? He would take my youth away like this!" Lee snapped his fingers to prove his point, though tried to hide his blush.

"He's really nice once you get to know him, almost like a homicidal panda."

"Uh-huh, we will see… we will see…"

After Naruto took his shower, he put on his lucky orange shirt, his lucky ebony dress pants, and his very lucky black hoodie with red clouds on it. (A/N: courtesy of Itachi Uchiha.) After stuffing Lee into the shower, he went through his blond hair, and to his amazement, it actually obeyed a little. After waiting for 5 minutes, Lee popped out of the bathroom in a green jumpsuit with a red belt.

"Lee…" Naruto groaned as he stuffed Lee back into the bathroom. "Don't wear that…"

"But it shows my youth proudly!" Lee yelled through the door.

"But you want to hide your youth a little; you don't want anyone to take it away, right?" Naruto went through Lee's closet and found a tight green shirt and another pair of pants from his closet. "Try these on." He shoved said clothing into the bathroom and waited approximately 15 seconds.

"Wow, it is so full of youth!" Lee twirled around in the baggy pants and the tight green shirt. The black pants almost fell off and he smiled sheepishly. "Can I wear my belt, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Naruto waited impatiently as the clock struck 6:59 and 31 seconds. He felt so nervous and couldn't help but stare as the clock hand tried walking another mile to 32 seconds.

"I am ready! I am ready! I am rea-dy! I am read-ed-y!!!" Lee sang out, breaking Naruto's concentration. He heard the door ring and ran to it, opening it as the clock struck 7:00 on the dot.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke looked at Naruto sheepishly before scratching his head a bit.

"Hi, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the raven-haired teen before looking him up down. Sasuke wore a casual blue shirt and khaki pants. He blushed when he found himself staring.

Gaara glared at his inexistent greeting and walked inside to see Lee still twirling around. He wore black leather jeans, a red belt that had the words "Killer" on it, a pale purple long-sleeve shirt and a red leather jacket with only three hooks hooked on. In other words, very drool worthy. "Hello, Lee."

"Ah! It is Gaara; he is coming for my youth!" Lee hid behind his invisible wall. His blush grew on his face as he realized he was staring at the "se- the evil redhead."

Gaara's invisible eyebrow twitched. Naruto walked into the dorm and saw what was going on before calming Lee.

"Look, he's just going to have dinner with us." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. _'Gaara is as dangerous as a homicidal panda. Wait, homicidal pandas are dangerous! Oops, poor Lee.'_

"But, Naruto…"

"Lee, I promise he won't hurt you. If he does, I'll…" Naruto leaned into Lee's ear and whispered. Lee's eyes widened and he giggled. Yes, he giggled.

"Oh, well come on, Gaara! Let us go eat! YESH!" Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and led the way for the other two teens. Gaara blushed as red as his hair and smiled.

"Let's go follow them, ne?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, making sure to interlock fingers, and followed after the homicidal panda and the green ball of energy.

'_Take your hand away from him, idiot! How can you allow him to hold the hand of the Uchiha heir?'_ His mind said, but Sasuke couldn't help but melt into the heat that the hand provided, especially in the cool autumn night air.

They arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant (A/N: It's different from the actual Ichiraku Ramen BAR.), a small yet humble place with kind service. None of them noticed most of Naruto and Sasuke's schoolmates on dates. None of them noticed the girl blushing and stuttering and a dog wagging its tail happily. None of them noticed the boy eating all the food on his plate while the girl talked and talked (A/N: and talked). None of them noticed the silent boy and the girl trying to grab his attention. Nobody noticed the girl yelling at the boy who fell asleep in her lap but still smiling at him. Nobody, no one in this restaurant, ever noticed the two teachers practically screwing on their table.

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other in the booth as Gaara and Lee -against Lee's will- sat across from them. The old man served Sasuke's group happily, especially to Naruto, who ate six bowls, therefore becoming the favorite customer. Sasuke watched with amazement as the boy continued onto his seventh bowl.

"Ne, Naruto?" Sasuke said in a quiet voice next to the boy's ear.

"Wesh Sashjae?" Naruto said before he swallowed his food and gazed at the older boy.

"I want to say sorry, again." Sasuke mumbled, hoping Naruto heard.

"You're already forgiven, Teme. Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Naruto smiled at him and gave him a "thumbs up".

Sasuke was about to answer back when his cell started ringing and "Fer Sure" by The Medic Droid played in his pocket.

"_We're not falling in love we're just falling apart_

_So girl let's just dance the night away_

_This is how the beat drops; this is how the beat drops_

_Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops; this is how the beat drops_

_I wanna see your panties drop girl now_

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love_

_But that's alright, cause you know_

_I love being with you and seeing you cry._

_So don't let go…"_

Sasuke couldn't help the instinct of ignoring the phone. _'No matter how many times she calls, I'm not going to answer.' _

Naruto smiled when Sasuke turned off the phone and looked back at him. "Teme's not answering the phone for little old me?" Naruto bashed his eyelashes cutely and for some reason it made Sasuke swallow harshly.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked at Naruto when he grabbed the chopsticks and ate Naruto's ramen. "Your ramen is really good." He mentally slapped himself for being so childish but he couldn't help it. It was like it came naturally to him to be like this around Naruto.

Naruto glared at the teen as the black-eyed boy licked his lips. He spotted Sasuke's bowl and picked up the chopsticks and ate from there. "Yours is too." He licked his lips playfully and smirked at the black-eyed boy.

A couple tried to pry away from each other enough to leave the entrance but didn't make it as the slightly smaller one's arm slid across Sasuke's table and knocked down Naruto's bowl. After Lee picked it up in less than 5 seconds, Naruto's face was slightly sadder. _'I liked that bowl the most, damn it.'_ He couldn't help but feel horrible when his food disappeared in the trash can. He felt like he wanted to chase after it. That was until he felt a nudge on his shoulder that shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Dobe, share with me."

Naruto did a double take when he heard those words. _'Are those words allowed to be in the same sentence? Yes, they are!'_

"Ne, Dobe, you alive?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the blond's face.

"Oh yeah, thanks Sasuke," Naruto shyly picked up his chopsticks and began eating from Sasuke's bowl, not noticing Sasuke's chopsticks going in too.

They both continued eating, especially when there was a noodle more delicious than the rest. Naruto and Sasuke chased after it only to notice they chased for the same one. They stared at each other for a moment, obsidian locked onto cerulean. That was until they felt something happen so suddenly. Or more like two somebodies.

"Oops, almost forgot to pay," the silver-haired man mumbled as he and his lover stumbled back towards the cash register and bumped into Naruto. Naruto went forward as his lips brushed Sasuke's chastely and for that one moment the world stopped. The warmth of Naruto's slightly chapped lips spreading towards Sasuke's own.

Sasuke couldn't help but push back a little, even in his shock, as if automatically. His body betrayed his mind. It felt so good, so perfect. _'So right,'_ his mind told him. Naruto pulled away all too soon, and Sasuke felt the coldness strike him suddenly. He licked his lips, tasting the hint of Naruto's sweetness and ramen intertwined together. He blushed but other than that said nothing.

'_Oh shit, I kissed him. Well, it wasn't my fault, but still. I KISSED HIM! Yes! I mean, no! He's practically straight. Well, I am, too. Wait, am I sure I'm even straight or gay? Does that mean I'm bi? Wait, I've never liked anyone but him, so is that called Sasuke-sexual? Why the hell am I trying to find out my sexual orientation at a time like this? FOCUS NARUTO!'_ Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute until he finally looked at Sasuke and they locked eyes again, but this time, there was understanding and realization in both. They both liked it and secretly wanted more.

The other side of the table ignored the two, almost like they didn't exist. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

Lee noticed the way Gaara looked differently at him. With others, especially since that day, they stared at Gaara with fear and hatred. Gaara couldn't help but glare back. Their hate was molded into his hatred and he forced it at them. Though, around Naruto, his eyes showed protectiveness and care, almost like a big brother. With Sasuke, it showed reliability and friendship. But with Lee, there was something deeper. Something Lee couldn't decipher if his flame of youth depended on it. Lee chuckled at his thoughts.

"What made you laugh?" Gaara asked slightly amused. Lee interested him. Lee had that difference in him that intrigued Gaara. He had the kind of aura that could brighten anyone's day. His weirdness made everyone smile. _'Who am I to call him weird? I don't even have eyebrows.'_ Gaara made a small smile that nobody could notice. Nobody but Lee could, of course.

"I will tell you, if you tell me what you were smiling about?" Lee winked playfully and smiled. Lee couldn't help it. Even though he was slightly intimidated by the one of the richest guys in school, he couldn't help but want to know what went on in his mind. He wanted to find out what made him tick. He wanted to know the same thing Gaara wanted to know about him.

Gaara blushed. _'This is going to be harder than I thought. Just tell him you want to have his babies. Wait, what? You idiot, just tell him you lu…cked out when you found your eyeliner. No, tell him you li….like his hair. What kind of homicidal maniac can't confess his undying… infection. What the? I'm ashamed."_ He looked over to Lee. "You tell me, I asked you first."

It was Lee's turn to blush. He turned straight to Gaara and stared at him. "I was thinking that I wanted to know what made you smile. Now it is your turn."

"You did not." Gaara couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Lee's childish antics. _'It's like Naruto age 7 all over again. Except this time, it's my adorable Lee. Gaara, what did you just say? Adorable? Is that word even in my dictionary?'_ He stared at Lee's lips and couldn't help but feel a little warmer. _'Screw the dictionary; this is Lee we are talking about.' _ Finally, Gaara took a deep breath and gave Lee a smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "Lee, will you…"

"Oops, Dolphin-chan's really sorry…" the couple said again as they bumped into Lee's back and forced his lips to crash down onto Gaara's, completely making Gaara's sentence muffled. They stayed like that for awhile, even as Gaara pushed back and took control of the entire kiss. When they finally pulled back from the innocent kiss (A/N: WHAT WAS SO INNOCENT ABOUT THAT?!!), they both couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"With this undying flame of youth burning within me, I will say yes." Lee gave Gaara a "thumbs up". Gaara let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They held hands under the table and ignored the other pair, staying in their own little world.

The date ended several minutes later with Sasuke paying the bill. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the couple in front of them, holding hands and wait… was that a smile on Gaara's face? Walking back to the school would be another fifteen minutes but it wasn't like Naruto minded. He absentmindedly licked his lips, smiling when he tasted ramen and the essence of Sasuke. They finally made it to Naruto and Lee's dorm and a couple of girls were giggling down the hall. That's when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and then his attention.

"Look, sorry bout what happened back there. It was an accident." Naruto looked down at his shoes.

"It's not that I didn't like it…" Sasuke mumbled so quietly so no human could hear.

"W-What?" Naruto's voice cracked at what he heard. He cleared his throat in order to speak better. "What did you say, Teme?"

Sasuke stayed quiet or else his voice would betray his mind.

"Tell me."

"…"

"Now." Naruto's eyes darkened dangerously.

"I said that 'It's not that I didn't like it.' There, happy?" Sasuke could almost feel the rejection turning like a knot in his stomach. _'Wait, rejection? I'm not gay! Well, I'm definitely not straight if all girls are like Sakura. Does that mean I'm bi? What the… but I'm not interested in guys! But Naruto's different. Okay, what does that make me? Naru-sexual. What the… focus! You have a conversation with said Naruto right now.'_

Naruto's eyes widened but then he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed until he almost cried and seeing Sasuke try to leave, he grabbed his shirt sleeve and twirled him around. "Sa…haha… Sasuke…I… haha…"

Sasuke started growling at the laughter in which Naruto stopped laughing and looked suddenly serious. "You mean it?"

"Hn."

"Really, really mean it?"

"Hn."

"Really, really, completely, totally, mean it?"

"Yes, Naruto, I mean it!"

Sasuke continued growling until he felt warmth cover his lips and arms wrap around his neck. He finally reacted and kissed back with equal fervor, not intending to stop anytime soon, but knew he would. He didn't even know he was doing anything until he felt his tongue lapping at the slightly younger boy's lips.

Naruto almost immediately opened his mouth to Sasuke. He moaned when he felt Sasuke trying to coax him into their fight for dominance. Naruto carried out a harsh battle but when he felt Sasuke's hands in his hair, he lost almost instantaneously. Sasuke tasted Naruto and explored every part of the warm cavern, wanting to know everything that was the hyper blond.

Finally, they pulled apart for air. Naruto smiled at Sasuke who let a grin cross his face as well. "So… I take it you didn't reject me?"

"Nope, not in a million years will I reject you, believe it!"

"So, uh, I guess this is goodbye," Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't get all mushy on me now, Teme. We'll see each other Monday or maybe tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I have to go visit the family and work on what I'm going to play tomorrow and you have to visit… who do you go visit?"

"Oh, I visit my brother and sometimes I go visit Gaara's family. Shukaku gave me the key so I can go in when I want."

"Who's your brother?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki," Naruto answered back.

'_Why did I never notice that? All Kyuubi ever talks about is his brother!'_Sasuke made a small smirk to Naruto. "Well then, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I better see you on Monday." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissed him again, though this time it was short and sweet.

Naruto finally noticed the couple near them and saw them exchanging phone numbers. "You ready, Lee?"

"Huh?" Lee lifted his head to see Naruto calling to him. "Almost."

"Will you come over tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Come where?"

"To my house, by the time my siblings find out you decided to be my boyfriend, they'll kidnap you. So I might as well beat them to it."

"Where's your house?"

"It's in the next prefecture."

"It's in Sunagakure?"

"Yeah, so will you come over?"

"Yeah, I will come over."

"Good." Gaara gave Lee a lingering kiss and a hug. He finally let go and gave Naruto a protective hug.

"Stay out of trouble, kay Nacchan?" Naruto gave the hug back but stopped and pulled away when he heard the nickname.

"What did you call me?"

Gaara chuckled playfully. "Nothing at all, Na-ru-to." He ruffled the blond locks and started walking away.

"Bullshit," Naruto mumbled before waving at Sasuke and Gaara. He closed the door to the dorm after Lee got in. As soon as said door was locked, he turned to Lee.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"You tell me first!" Naruto told Lee.

"Okay!" Lee replied. Naruto jumped onto Lee's bed and waited for said details.

"Gaara was going to ask me out…"

"Yes… yes…"

"I accidentally kissed him…"

"Yes… yes…"

"He kissed me back…"

"Yes… yes…"

"We are boyfriends…"

"Yes… yes…"

"So now I'm going to go visit his family."

"Yes… wait, what?"

"I know… is it too soon?"

"No! It's perfect! You'll get to meet Shukaku, and Temari, and Kankuro!"

"Who, who, and who?"

"Gaara's family!"

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I am scared. What if they are as you say homicidal pandas?"

"No way, they're nothing like Gaara. Temari is a bit mean and can be kind of bitchy, but she's so sweet. Kankuro is very pessimistic and mean, but he's very caring. Shukaku is sarcastic and can be very, VERY mean sometimes, but he can be very cool. You'll like them before you know it."

"Naruto, can you please go with me?

"Hmm… well, I'm planning on going with Kyuu later, but yeah, I'll probably go with you."

"That is good. So, why were you being very youthful with Sasuke?"

"Well, someone pushed me and I kissed Sasuke. Then I told him sorry. Then he said that he liked it and then I kissed him and now we're dating!"

Lee glomped Naruto into a deadly hug and they squealed together for a moment. That's when they noticed it was getting pretty late and separated in order to change into their pajamas and jump into their beds. "Night Lee,"

"Keep the flame glowing bright, Naruto."

**Excerpt for Chapter 8:  
**

_Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his brother Itachi's room. He met the red eyes and immediately was held up by his throat. Itachi kissed his forehead and looked at his brother. "What did you do with Naruto?"_

"_H-How did you know?" Sasuke stuttered for once, cursing himself for letting Itachi get inside his head. _


	9. Approval

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Seishi Kishimoto, Masashi's twin, so do I get props for that. -shot-

A/N: This damn chapter took so long!!! Yes, you all are able to kill me. I was this close to murdering my Miyavi-muse. Then of course right when I'm looking for an idea for the next chapter, he says he wants to write a Jrock fanfiction of himself and Bou who used to be from An Café. The nerve…..

**Miyavi: **You love me anyway Nami-chan!

**Namida:** Be happy I do you peter-pan syndrome, ADHD, spaz suffering 26 year old!!

**Miyavi: **-blinks at insult- You okay now? Or should I leave you and your fans forever?

** Namida:** You do and you'll never ever EVER get a Toshiya doll complete with a Kazuki doll as well.

**Miyavi:** I am so sorry Nami-chan!!

Anyways, before he so lovingly interrupted -glares- listen!!!! I have the lemon/masturbation scene on my livejournal… I'm not sure if it will allow you guys to see it, but even so, I'm leaving it open for you all. If it doesn't work, you can all kill me or email me!!

The magical livejournal link is ht2tp2:2//2w2w2w.2namida-k932.livejournal2.2c2o2m

Take out the 2. I'm sorry for the mistake earlier!!

Thanks to my reviewers!! I forgot to thank you guys last time!!

_**horsegirl08; GiantFlyingSquirrel; Cream-Chan; RaitenKitsune; Detective Pyro; TreeSpirit169; briellemon; Masu-chan; lovewritermaiko; SakuraKissy; hunniCAKE; vampire-anime-lover19; ooxshinobixoo; XOHevn-ChanXO; XxMikiruRei-chanxX; TehGlompingKitsune45; Hinaura; Patty-Kay; SolitaryPower; shadowphoenix143; deadanimals; lyAliveDeathCreepsSlowlyToYou**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Approval**

"_**SASUKE!" Naruto wailed as he held his bleeding knee. He knew better than playing in the Uchiha rose garden, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he wanted to pick that one black rose for his teme.**_

_**Sasuke's instincts called and he nodded towards Itachi. They both ran out to the patio and saw Naruto crying. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond as Itachi grabbed a cloth bandage and enclosed it around the blond's knee. **_

"_**Naruto, what were you doing out here?" Sasuke wiped the tears away from the blond as he hiccupped. **_

_**Naruto couldn't help but smile through his tears and gave Sasuke the ebony rose. "It's for you, Teme."**_

_**Sasuke let out a sigh and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I told you to be careful. Thank you but don't get me things if it makes you get hurt." Itachi was about to leave but felt a hand on his sleeve. "Big Brother, please protect my dobe with your life."  
**_

"_**Of course." Itachi couldn't help smile at the couple. "I promise."**_

* * *

Naruto awoke that morning to Lee's announcements of youthful texting._'Wait, youthful what?'_ He blinked open a cerulean eye to see Lee's fingers pushing quickly against the phone. Naruto sighed and decided to get up when Lee pounced on him and he ended up lying down on the bed again. 

"Rise and shine, Naruto; this youthful day is waiting for you!"

"Good morning to you, too," Naruto mumbled. Lee finally detached himself from the blond. "What time is it?"

"It is 10 in the morning and I made you breakfast!" Lee moved away from Naruto for a second before coming back with a plate of eggs and crispy bacon. Naruto happily gobbled every thing up with record speed.

"So, I see you're going to go train." Naruto pointed to the green spandex and red belt the boy had on.

"Yesh! Sensei says my right hook is getting better, so I only have to do 100 push-ups today! Where are you going, Naruto?"

"Eh, oh yeah. I'll go clean up the apartment and then speak to Itachi and then we'll meet each other at 2 to go to Suna."

"That plan seems good to me. Bye Naruto!" Lee leaped out of the dorm and left Naruto alone.

Naruto took his time in the shower, enjoying the hot water dancing across his tan skin. He gazed at the strawberry-scented shampoo and chuckled. "You've always loved strawberry-scented shampoos didn't you, Sasuke?" he said to himself. His mind wandered to the pale raven-haired boy. "Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't help but touch his lips hoping to be able to still feel the older teen's warmth. He giggled at his childish antics and quickly washed his hair and scrubbed his skin before the hot water left and the ice cold water kicked in.

Feeling refreshed, he changed into orange sweatpants, a black wife beat and his orange sweater and went outside to wait for Kyuubi, who always came by on Sunday. When he saw the old Toyota he smiled and dashed to the car, hopping into the passenger seat. "Hey Kyuu!" He hugged his brother before putting on his seatbelt. Naruto grimaced when he smelled the rare steak and cheesecake flavored bubblegum.

"Hey brat, were you being good after I left you yesterday morning?" Kyuubi got out of the school parking lot and started driving towards the apartment on the other side of Konohagakure.

"I'll tell you when we get home, I've got details."

"Heh, little bro's all grown up. I remember when you couldn't even pronounce piano, you said peewano!" Kyuubi wiped a fake tear away from his face.

"Shut up and drive, Kyuu." Naruto smacked Kyuubi in the head. He heard Kyuubi turn on the stereo and "Driver's High" by L'ArcenCiel came on. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's choice for music but knew exactly why he played it when the car switched gears and speeded off. (A/N: as much as an old Toyota can speed off, that is.) Naruto was happy for the protection of the seatbelt but was trying to prevent himself from killing Kyuubi now. He could practically hear the parole officers, Deidara and Sasori, talk about art, exploding things, and puppets. Then he could hear his Aunt Tsunade pounding Kyuubi into a pulp and then getting drunk while he cried in pain. He groaned in anticipation.

They made it to the apartment in record time. The second they walked in, it looked like a bomb was set off. In truth, a bomb was set off, with a note hanging from the doorframe:

_Dear Kyuubi-danna un, _

_Where were you, un? We had been searching all over for you, un. You missed our meeting last week, un. I am disappointed in you, un. Sasori-danna and I will be back this week in terms for your punishment, un. Let this be a warning to you, un. You don't want Sergeant Pain to come back, right un? Tell Naruto-danna we said hi, un. _

_Deidara, un. _

"What.did.you.do?" Naruto glared at Kyuubi and for the first time, Kyuubi felt scared.

"I-It was nothing…" Kyuubi gazed down at the floor, secretly clicking his heels and hoping to disappear to Shukaku's house.

"Tell me what you did, Kyuubi," Naruto said in sweet voice but his eyes held a hidden anger.

"I… I got angry at these guys."

"And…"

"I told them to shut up."

"And…"

"They wouldn't."

"And…"

"I beat them to a bloody pulp."

"And…"

"They had over 100 bones broken, one had concussion, and the other…"

"The other what…"

"He died from shock."

Naruto slammed his forehead and proceeded to grab Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi whimpered and cried at the pain, especially when Naruto replaced his fingers with his nails. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, kit, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but they talked about us like we were monsters and I, I snapped." Naruto let go and Kyuubi grabbed Naruto in his arms, holding him as tight as he could.

"It's okay, Kyuu." Naruto squeezed Kyuubi's arm reassuringly. "Some people never understand. They're too close-minded to know that what happened was an accident. That even we blamed ourselves for what happened. We shouldn't pay any mind to what they say. Soon enough, they'll learn to respect us. I love Konoha, Kyuu. I know that one day, it will love me too."

"It's not just what they say Naruto, it's what they do. They try to throw things at us, set our possessions on fire, hurt the people we love."

"One day, Kyuu, they'll learn from their mistakes. But for now, leave them be. So anyways, what did Deidara and Sasori tell you?"

"They said that since this hit too close to home and the fact that I did little damage, I'll be on probation for three weeks."

"That's good. Now, I guess we should clean up, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll clean my room and…"

"…I'll clean the kitchen."

"Why won't you clean your room?"

"Because it's clean and Deidara makes sure not to blow it up."

"Okay…" Kyuubi stomped to his room and began trying to clean his room._'Naruto says to make the bed first; it makes it look ten times better.' _

* * *

Sasuke felt like a weight was off his shoulders since his and Naruto's relationship. He didn't even know he could call it a relationship, but it felt so right; Naruto and relationship in the same sentence. It felt perfect. 

"I'm home," Sasuke announced as he put on his slippers and gave his coat to a servant.

"Welcome back," His mother, Mikoto, replied as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. She led him to the kitchen to see his father. Fugaku sat at the table with a mug of coffee, a newspaper and a maid massaging his shoulders.

Mikoto rolled her eyes at him. _'One of these days, I'll leave him. This time I mean it! He probably doesn't even care if his boys die or not!'_

"Good afternoon, Father." Sasuke made sure to bow carefully and as prideful as possible. He was an Uchiha, after all.

"Good afternoon, my son." Fugaku said as he never moved his eyes from the paper.

Sasuke excused himself and walked upstairs to see his older brother, Sai.

"Hello Sasuke, you look horrible," Sai said with a smile.

"Hello Sai, you look wonderful as well," Sasuke flipped him off and walked away. Sai chuckled at this and left to see his teacher, Yamato.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his brother Itachi's room. He met the red eyes and immediately was held up by his throat. Itachi kissed his forehead and looked at his brother. "What did you do with Naruto?"

"H-How did you know?" Sasuke stuttered for once, cursing himself for letting Itachi get inside his head. His brother knew everything about him without Sasuke ever having to say a word. There was no way Itachi_wouldn't_ know.

Itachi let him go and watched as Sasuke fell on the floor. He was about to close the door to his room until he heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Itachi, honey, Would you like some ice-cream?"

"…" The silence said so much.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, it won't happen again."

Itachi locked the door to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed his cat, Tsukiyomi, and put her in his lap. The cat purred happily in her master's warmth and leaned against his touch as he petted her. "So what happened with Naruto?"

"Answer me first: How do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Everybody who knew Minato and Kushina Uzumaki know Naruto and Kyuubi. I went to school with Kyuubi and he's one of my closest friends. Not to mention, I am very good friends with Kyuubi's parole officers," Itachi answered. _'And I promised someone I'd protect Naruto with my life.'_ Itachi pushed the cat off his lap gently and proceeded to lie down. The little kitten meowed in disturbance before finding a spot on Itachi's belly and curled herself there. "Now tell me, what did you do with Naruto?"

"I-I… Big Brother, please…" Sasuke didn't want to confess his soul to his older brother.

"Foolish Little Brother, if you don't tell me, Tsukiyomi will have to have a talk with you if you keep this up." As if on automatic, Tsukiyomi glared with her red eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke gulped. Tsukiyomi was a dangerous cat who only allowed Itachi and a few other privileged beings touch her fur. She was loyal to Itachi and did as he commanded. Itachi has said that when someone looks into her red eyes, that person will see the things that haunt him or her most except with the most excruciating pain a human could ever feel. Though the actual thing only lasts moments, it could feel like days. Most people have collapsed from the action and have been bedridden for weeks. Sasuke would know; he was the first victim.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke took a deep breath. _'Stupid older brothers,'_ he thought to himself. He almost hated Sai, just because he was annoying. But he honored Itachi; he could never lie to him. Even though Sasuke was known for speaking only when he found that he wanted to, around Itachi, he would speak for hours. Itachi was his hero, after all.

"I was having a bad day and when we bumped into each other, I yelled at him. I then went to go apologize to him. But then he started playing with me. Itachi, I have never had so much fun with anybody in my whole life. Then Sakura came and said things about him, so I wanted to hit her. But then, he stepped in the way. So, I took him to a restaurant and told him sorry. Then, um, we kissed, completely on accident. So then, we didn't talk the rest of the way back to school. Then he wanted to say sorry about it, but I told him that I liked it. So then he kissed me and I kissed him back. And now, I'm so fucking confused."

Itachi let the words sink in for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke shifting on his feet carefully. Itachi, who was known for being emotionless and empty, couldn't help but burst into laughter. The laughter he hadn't done in years. Sasuke, for once, felt more scared than when Itachi attacks him with Tsukiyomi, when Itachi chokes him and tells him affectionate words, or even when Itachi decided to pull his hair whenever Sasuke has a bad dream and sleeps in his bed. This mirth that filled his brother was so out of character for him. He secretly wondered what happened to his brother.

"So this…" Itachi paused for a moment when another bout of amusement hit him. "This is what you were trying to hide from me?" He again stopped speaking for his happiness overtook him. He motioned for Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel scared but when his brother motioned with both hands to come closer, all he could do was oblige. That's when he found himself in a powerful hug. Sasuke Uchiha, of the prideful Uchiha clan, squeaked at this. But when he found his brother trying to fight his laughter, he couldn't help but melt into the embrace and hug his brother back.

"Brother?"

"Sasuke, are you confused because he's a guy?" Itachi let his emotions show freely now as Sasuke sat next to him. Tsukiyomi curled up in Sasuke's lap, enjoying the attention he lavished on her ears.

"Yes. I mean, I thought I was supposed to be with Sakura. She's a girl, she thinks I like her. She even said she wants to reproduce the Uchiha clan with me; how can I turn down that offer?"

"Well then, tell her you don't like her," Itachi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. In truth it was, but according to Sasuke, it wasn't.

"But Brother, what if Dad finds out I like him?" Sasuke almost shuddered at the immediate disposal of the youngest Uchiha.

'_Too bad he doesn't remember how Dad fainted when he found out Sasuke was engaged. Guess he'll just have to faint again.'_ Itachi couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Look, I'm into guys. I tried being into girls, like Konan, but it just wasn't what I was looking for. Remember, I was Dad's pride and joy. The second he saw me make out with Kyuubi, he fainted. I don't care what Dad thinks. I don't know why you bow down to him. He is just a coward hiding being the Uchihas' power. Mom's a coward for sticking with him. I've told her before she doesn't need him. So you don't need his opinion or his approval. You probably have Mom's approval, not to mention Sai's, though in his own way, but you need my approval."

"Okay, do you approve?"

"…"

"Itachi, well do you?"

"Did you let me speak, little brother?" Itachi smirked at the blush that overtook Sasuke's pale skin. "Now, you must answer to my conditions."

"Yes, Big Brother." Sasuke put a determined look in his face.

"Will you break up with Miss Haruno?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? If you're serious about Naruto, you'll break up with her," Itachi stated.

Sasuke contemplated the outcomes:

A: He could break up with Sakura and she'll take it easy and he'll live happily ever after with Naruto.

B: He could break up with Sakura and she'll take her anger out on Sasuke or worse Naruto.

C: He could cheat on her with Naruto and then she'll take her anger out on Sasuke and Naruto.

D: He could cheat on her with Naruto and Naruto would get pissed off and leave him.

For some reason, the thoughts of Naruto leaving him made his stomach churn painfully.

"Alright, I'll tell her."

Itachi was about to nod before Sasuke continued.

"But you have to protect Naruto from the damage she might do to him." Itachi nodded.

"Now, you must be very serious with Naruto. You must date with the intention of marriage."

"But, Big Brother..." Sasuke said with wide eyes. _'Marriage, so soon? I just admitted to myself that I like the guy, a lot. Now, I have to date with marriage in mind?'_ His mind thought about Naruto in white holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

"Don't 'But Big Brother' me; you must be serious with Naruto. He is broken easily and I would have to take his anger out on you if you dare to hurt him." Itachi glared at Sasuke, making sure the teen knew the serious tone in his voice. _'Since then, Naruto will always be my brother-in-law.'_

"Alright," Sasuke murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, I will date Naruto with the intention of marriage," Sasuke let the words out of his mouth. For some reason, the words Naruto and marriage in the same sentence sounded so right. They felt so right, like Naruto's arms around him, Naruto's hair in his fingers, Naruto's lips on his. He unconsciously let his fingers feel across his lips and hoped he could still feel Naruto there. He wished he could still feel the tingling feeling Naruto left every time he touched him. _'To touch him,"_ Sasuke thought as he felt his pants tighten a little at the thought of Naruto under him, of Naruto thrusting against him, of Naruto crying out his name. _'Oh shit; I like him, I seriously fucking like him.'_

"You may leave now. Your problem is getting quite distracting." Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke blush and try to hurry out of the room. "Oh and Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah? I-I mean yes." Sasuke cursed himself for his voice cracking.

"If Naruto complains about any pain that you caused him, physical, mental, or even sexual, I will see to it that you get the pain ten times worse."

At that, Sasuke left the room in a hurry. By then, Sasuke's imagination led his mind to think of things he shouldn't. He was picturing everything with Naruto on it, naked: the stair-rails, the carpet, his bedroom door, the wall, on Fugaku's reading chair even._'This is getting out of hand.'_ The second he closed the door to his room and locked it, he dropped onto his bed as his pants practically fell off on their own.

"**Ne, Teme," Naruto said in his ear.**

"**What?"**

"**How would you like me, on the chair, on the bed, or in the shower?" Naruto smiled mischievously.**

**Sasuke turned around and smirked at Naruto. Naruto, shy when it finally came to this, let Sasuke make him fall onto the bed. "How would you like to be under me?" he whispered into the blond's ear, feeling the younger teen shudder under him. **

"**S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a little nervous since this was his first time. **

"**Don't worry Dobe, I'll be gentle." Sasuke covered the blond's lips with his own.**

* * *

Read the AN at the beginning to be able to read the rest of the lemon.

* * *

Sasuke calmed his breathing as he grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and wiped himself off. _'That's the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. Wow, Naruto, what have you got me doing? A few days ago, I thought I was as straight as a ruler, now I find out I have a thing for you. No; this is some thing anymore. This is something bigger. If only you knew the things you've been doing to me since I met you.'_

* * *

**Excerpt from the next chapter:**

_Naruto ran up to the front door of the mansion, followed by Gaara and Lee. Naruto opened the door with his key and stepped inside._

_"Temari, Kankuro, Shukakku, I'm HOME!" Naruto yelled from the middle of the large entrance._

_Gaara mentally counted down as his siblings and father dashed out of the places they were at to hug Naruto._


	10. Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Okay! Finally got this chapter out!! -victory dance- ANYWAYS!! For all the people who couldn't get the lemon. Es-kay-roo the rules!! I posted it here and will post future lemons here as well! -determined-

Reviewers:

_**XxMikuruRei-chanxX; xXxRedEyedAnGelxXx; LOtus; kyte-sama; shadowphoenix143; horsegirl08; SakuraKissy; deadanimals; Masu-chan; Moii-san; hunniCAKE; RubiInuzuka**_

Now! On to the delayed chapter!!

* * *

_**Sasuke sat brooding in the corner; his lower lip trying its hardest not to turn into a pout. He watched angrily as Naruto continued searching for Gaara in their endless game of hide-and-go-seek.**_

_**Gaara finally jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and tackled Naruto. "You should pay more attention, Nacchan." **_

_**Naruto laughed. "Yeah right! I was this close to finding you!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Gaara.**_

_**Sasuke tried not to be upset and accidentally let a huff rise out of his chest. Gaara immediately noticed. **_

"_**Ne, Naruto, go check on your fiancé; he doesn't seem very happy." **_

_**Naruto blinked his blue eyes at his fiancé and saw him let out a growl. Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around his teme and kissed his cheek. "Don't be so angry, Teme!"**_

"_**How am I not supposed to be angry when you're paying attention to Gaara and not me?" Sasuke mumbled though he couldn't help but sink into Naruto's embrace.**_

"_**Jealous huh?" Naruto smirked before kissing Sasuke fully on the lips for the first time. He broke away with a smile. "Teme, always remember that I love you the most." **_

_**Sasuke let a smile grace his face. "I love you, too."**_

* * *

Itachi's phone rang with "Filth in the Beauty" by the GazettE. "Hn." 

"Are all Uchihas like that?" Naruto's voice was heard.

"Hn." Naruto could tell that the person who said this was definitely not Itachi. He spent so many years with the Uchihas that he could tell the difference between them easily.

"Hi Sai."

"Hello Dickless."

"Love you too Sai, now let me speak to Itachi."

"Why?"

"Do it now." Naruto growled out.

"Alright, goodbye. My darling Naruto, I'll have to check just how dickless you are later." Naruto could practically see the smirk on the middle Uchiha's face.

"Stop flirting with me asshole!"

"Stop flirting with whom?" Itachi's voice was heard.

"Itachi! Did you kill Sai yet?"

"Haven't got to it, yet. One of these days though." Naruto and Itachi chuckled.

* * *

"**Ne, Teme," Naruto said in his ear.**

"**What?"**

"**How would you like me, on the chair, on the bed, or in the shower?" Naruto smiled mischievously.**

**Sasuke turned around and smirked at Naruto. Naruto, shy when it finally came to this, let Sasuke make him fall onto the bed. "How would you like to be under me?" he whispered into the blond's ear, feeling the younger teen shudder under him. **

"**S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a little nervous since this was his first time. **

"**Don't worry Dobe, I'll be gentle." Sasuke covered the blond's lips with his own.**

Sasuke fisted his arousal slowly. He wanted this to last longer, in order to satisfy him for awhile. Sasuke let out a groan when he added more pressure and he started panting. "Ngh, Naruto…"

**After the long kiss, Sasuke started trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw line and then down to his neck. He finally made it to the part where the collarbone and neck meet and took a bite hard enough that it drew blood. Naruto's wailing cry made him lap at the wound, in which Naruto moaned at the sensation. **

"**Ngh, Sasuke, that, ahh, hurt." **

"**My apologies, Naruto," Sasuke murmured against his dobe's skin, who happened to giggle at the tickling feeling. **

**Naruto's shirt was taken off with little trouble, since Naruto was very helpful with it. The moment Naruto was back down, Sasuke licked his way down the chest and moved to Naruto's left nipple. His tongue twirled around the pink bud, not quite touching it. **

"**Sasuke… hurry up, damn it!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's abruptness and sucked at the bud with renewed fervor, making Naruto moan loudly and thrash about. He toyed with the other one as his mouth teeth scraped against it lightly. Sasuke repeated the same thing to the other nipple before going down farther down.**

**He dipped his mouth into the naval as Naruto let out a soft moan and a few pants. "Would you stop stalling?"**

"**Stalling is what I do best, Dobe." **

Sasuke let lust consume him as he continued thinking that instead of his hand, he had Naruto there. He couldn't help but moan as he moved a little faster.

**As the pants were finally removed along with the blond's orange boxers, Sasuke smiled at his prize. He blew across Naruto's arousal and heard the blue-eyed boy hiss. He kissed the tip and watched as Naruto let out a groan. He licked circles slowly around the tip, catching every drop of precum that the blond had released. **

"**Sasuke, AHH, more!" **

**Sasuke stopped abruptly, "Beg." **

"**What?" Naruto let out a fierce, frustrated growl.  
**

"**I'm an Uchiha. Beg." He picked up the lube that appeared out of nowhere and spread some on his fingers. **

**He ran the fingers of his other hand up and down the younger teen's inner thighs, hearing the hiss his dobe made. "Beg, Naruto."  
**

"**Please, Master Uchiha, touch me." Sasuke couldn't help but feel his cock harden even more if possible.**

"**As you wish." Sasuke took as much of Naruto into his mouth and put a finger into the blond's entrance. **

"**AHHH, fuck Teme!" Naruto moaned loudly. The sensations overtook him as he thrashed around. **

**Sasuke took this as an approval by putting a second finger in to join the first. He made scissor motions with his fingers, intending to stretch the dobe to cause him less pain. **

**He searched around until he found the spot he was looking for, judging from the scream that Naruto made. He formed a mental note of that spot as he put a third finger to join the other two. **

**Naruto started impaling himself on the fingers, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Sasuke noted this and pulled his fingers out. **

**Naruto let out a growl of disappointment until he saw his teme taking off his clothes.**

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he continued pumping himself to his vivid imagination. He could almost hear Naruto's moans. He could almost taste his blond's essence.

"**Dobe, this is going to hurt," Sasuke whispered. His voice was husky with lust. **

"**That's fine, just hurry Teme." Naruto let his lips brush against Sasuke's for a moment and grinned.**

**Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips and slowly began his intrusion. He was trying his hardest to keep from slamming into the blond. He wanted to make this special. **

**The pressure was overwhelming but Naruto nodded for Sasuke to continue anyway. Sasuke inched his way in, whispering to Naruto to relax a little. After his member was in to the hilt, he let out a breath and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. They inhaled together, their breath mingling together. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back as Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs and started thrusting in and out as gently as he could. **

"**Yes! Sasuke go harder, faster, deeper, something!" Naruto yelled as he started thrusting back against the older teen.**

"**Beg," Sasuke gritted out as he continued pushing away from the blond's prostate on purpose. He tried to smirk but his groaning prevented him from it. **

"**But!" Naruto protested in frustration.**

"**No, beg, now." Sasuke continued plunging shallowly.**

"**Sasuke, FUCK ME ALREADY, PLEASE!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke grabbed his erection. **

**Sasuke moved almost all the way out and pushed back all the way in with so much force, the blond shook from it. **

"**YES! AHH! YES!" **

**Sasuke moved faster repeatedly hitting the blond's prostate dead on, over and over again. **

"**Teme, I'm gonna, ngh!"**

"**Come for me, Dobe," Sasuke whispered in his dobe's ear.**

"**SASUKE!!!" That did it for Naruto as he let his orgasm take him away. His euphoric scream and clenching of muscles made Sasuke follow him a few seconds later. **

"**Naruto!" Sasuke spilled his seed into his lover. He collapsed to the blond's side and tried to calm his labored breathing. **

**Naruto wrapped an arm around him after the effects of his orgasm started leaving him. He couldn't help but twitch every few seconds after the older teen put him in a protective embrace.**

* * *

"I missed you, Little Brother." Itachi grinned over the phone. 

"I've missed you too, Ita." Naruto smiled at hearing his Ita's voice. It's been awhile since he's spoken to the Uchiha legend. "Heard you broke up with Kyuu, who you with now?"

"Nobody but Tsukiyomi."

"But Kyuu said you fell in love. I thought it was with Kisagay or whatever his name is."

"Kisame? No way. I broke up with him five minutes after Kyuu-Kyuu left. My Tsukiyomi is the only person I need with me the rest of my life."

"But Tsuki's a…" Naruto chuckled, knowing full well that Itachi knew that Tsukiyomi was a cat. "Anyways, how's Sasuke doing?"

"Hehe, well, you really want to know?"

"Um, well yeah."

Itachi smirked as he put the phone up to Sasuke's bedroom door and counted down. _'3…2…1…Naruto!!'_

"NARUTO!!!!!!" They heard through the door.

"I guess you know now."

Naruto was speechless when he heard his name screamed in a way that seemed almost inappropriate. _'He screamed my name as he…'_ His blush covered his entire face as his pants tightened.

"Wow, fox got your tongue, ne, Naru?"

"Uh, I'll call you later, 'kay Ita?" Naruto's voice said automatically. _'I can't believe I just heard that.'_

"Alright, Naruto don't forget to use lube. The importance of lube is dire. I mean, I don't want to see my little brother-in-law walk around with a li…" Naruto hung up on him. Itachi chuckled at this. _'Still as innocent as ever, Naruto.'_

"Brat, who'd you call?" Kyuubi asked as he wiped his brow from the constant dusting and cleaning.

"Oh, just Itachi. Anyways, Kyuu, take me to the school. Lee and I are going to go to Suna to see the Sabakus."

"Ah, alright, just let me get my keys." Kyuubi disappeared behind from the living room before returning, twirling the keys in one hand. "Let's go." He opened the apartment door for Naruto and followed the teen down the stairs. They made it to the car and drove off.

A comfortable silence fell over them. But it was silence that drives Naruto crazy. He hated silence, avoided it at all costs. Silence was when his thoughts were free to roam around and they were dangerous for his sanity. Luckily, Kyuubi finally broke it.

"Naruto, when are you going to play again?" Naruto knew that when Kyuubi called him by his name, he was serious.

"Kyuubi, you know I can't do that." Naruto let out a sigh.

"I know… I know…" Kyuubi shut up to avoid upsetting Naruto.

"Itachi isn't in love with Kisame?"

"What? I thought that he…" Kyuubi's voice trailed off. Naruto knew that Itachi and Kyuubi were very close. They explored sexualities together and shared secrets very few knew.

"No, he's in love with Tsukiyomi."

Kyuubi stopped the car abruptly. "He's in love with the cat?!" he yelled.

Naruto winced. "Yeah." Kyuubi took notice of the wince and calmed himself.

"Figures." Kyuubi started driving. "Especially after the way he would postpone dates with me because his cat thought that she wanted to eat specially made caviar. I'll never forget how mad that made me. But at least he's happy. So how was your boyfriend?"

"I had a date."

"What?" Kyuubi stopped the car for the second time, almost sending Naruto flying if he hadn't put on his seatbelt.

"Sasuke and I had a date and we kinda, sorta, kissed... three times"

Kyuubi stayed silent as he started driving again. "You mean…." He chuckled. "My brother's not some innocent little boy anymore. You have hormones now!"

"Kyuu, you're such a pervert!"

"Hey, it runs in the family, Baby Brother. But didn't you say he has a girlfriend?" Kyuubi saw the pain run past his brother's face. _'Damn it! I just had to bring that up, didn't I?'_ he cursed himself. "Kit…"

"No, it's okay. I know he has a girlfriend; I'll just have to get over it. Hopefully, he'll break up with her or something. It's not like I'm wishing for him to hurt her. Gah! This is so weird."

"I see…" Kyuubi tried to find a way to change the subject. He failed. "So how was Mr. Loverboy doing?"

Naruto stayed silent and Kyuubi stopped the car for the third time. "What happened, Naruto?" Naruto being so taciturn all of a sudden was dangerous. He looked at Naruto's face and saw the deep blush.

Kyuubi smirked. "So, Naruto, WHAT was Sasuke doing?"

Naruto yelped as a mental picture filled his mind. "He was…well… what you do in your room when you think of Shukaku."

Kyuubi chuckled. "I see… Itachi put the phone up to his door as he came, right?"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE KYUUBI!" Naruto childishly hit Kyuubi in the back of the head, his blush deepening, if possible.

Kyuubi howled and started driving once again, this time finally reaching the school. "So, you'll promise to call me, 'kay Brat?"

"Yeah, yeah, bye Kyuu; please stay out of trouble." Naruto kissed his brother's cheek.

"But Kit" Kyuubi whined, emphazing Kit much like a cartoon character on TV. (A/N: Cartman from South Park: but mom. Hehe, my mom still hates it when I do that to her.)

"No 'but Kit' me, you're going to stay out of trouble and leave the citizens alone."

"Yeah right, bye Kit…" Kyuubi mumbled before ruffling Naruto's spiky hair.

Naruto jumped out of the car and ran towards the school where Lee was waiting. "Hey Lee."

"Naruto! I missed you! Are you ready to go?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Lee's phone. "I will be." He saw Lee doing something crazy (A/N: Lee doing one of Spongebob's dances) and didn't notice that he pushed a button until he heard "Calling Speed dial 1: Gaara"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Lee tried to conjure some kind of excuse of why that was.

"Hello Gacchan! I heard that Lee was invited to your house today. I'll be coming over, too! What do you mean why? Are you kicking little old me out of your house? How could you? After all we've been through! I gave you my last ramen bowl that time! Haha, I knew you'd see things my way! So come pick us up, 'kay Gacchan? I love you! Oh yeah, Lee loves you mucho and sends big-- hello, Gaara?"

Lee looked like he was getting ready to punch Naruto. "He said he's coming." Naruto smirked.

Lee calmed down after hearing that. _'Me, wanting to punch Naruto? How could I? That is it! I am doing 2000 pushups and Naruto can't stop me!'_

Several minutes later, Gaara finally pulled up to the school building. The second he pulled up Naruto jumped up and glomped the guy for all he was worth. "Gacchan! I missed you!" Naruto said, glancing at Lee to see what he'd do. When he saw the fire in the black eyes, he knew to back away, slowly.

"Hello Lee, how are you today?" Gaara hugged Lee and smirked when he felt Lee hug him back.

"I am fine, Gaara." Lee made an ineffective glare at Naruto for what he tried to do. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on! Let's go visit Temari and Kankuro! Oh Shukaku! I'm coming for you, believe it!" Naruto jumped into the backseat of Gaara's Chrysler. "HURRY UP!"

Gaara and Lee just smiled as they too went into the car.

Naruto ran up to the front door of the mansion, followed by Gaara and Lee. Naruto opened the door with his key and stepped inside.

"Temari, Kankuro, Shukaku, I'm HOME!" Naruto yelled from the middle of the large entrance.

Gaara mentally counted down as his siblings and father dashed out of the places they were at to hug Naruto.

"You Brat!" Temari grabbed Naruto into a bone-crushing hug and ruffled his blond spikes.

"Welcome back Idiot." Kankuro embraced him caringly before he was pushed out of the way.

"Naruto, it's been awhile!" Shukaku raised Naruto into the air and hugged him tenderly.

Gaara continued glaring until his family finally noticed him and Lee holding hands.

"So, this is the boy you've taken a liking to, huh? He's cute, Gaara!" Temari shook hands with Lee who for once was completely shy. "I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister. You're Lee, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lee replied his eyes wider than usual.

"I saw Gaara's…" Gaara placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say another word or I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the Inuzukas in Konoha," Gaara growled. Temari nodded and stepped away as Kankuro came up to Lee.

"Hello Lee. I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother." Kankuro snatched a puppet from who knows where and gave it to Lee.

"I'm Shukaku, Gaara's sexy, charming, and intelligent father." He smirked as he grabbed Lee in his arms.

Gaara cursed himself as he remembered that his glares do nothing to stop the Shukaku. "Give him back, Dad," he growled.

Shukaku finally let go of the nervous Lee and smiled mischievously.

Lee finally started calming down enough to have normal conversations with the group, even eat lunch with them all comfortably. _'So, this is what a family feels like?' _Lee smiled to himself.

Naruto jumped around on his seat Temari fed him lunch. He knew he was one of the only people in the world that could get anything he wanted from his big sister Temari. She even wiped him with a napkin when she got some tuna on his chin. She always wanted someone to baby and Naruto was the only one who allowed her.

"Miss Sabaku, you have a phone call." A part-time maid gave the cell phone to Temari, bowing her head low and respectfully.

"Thanks." Temari grabbed the phone. "Hey Shika…" She gave a few quick ruffles to Naruto and Lee's hair, and left the room.

The two teens spent hours there. Naruto played games with Shukaku. When he got tired of that, he put on Kankuro's makeup, found a kimono and grabbed Temari's least favorite fan and pretended to be a girl.

Naruto changed quickly when it was finally time to go. Lee and Naruto said their goodbyes and opened the doors to the front of the mansion when a woman appeared as if she was about to walk in.

Gaara appeared behind them after grabbing his keys. He was about to leave with them when he saw the figure in front of him. He dropped the keys as they made a clattering noise on the tile.

"Mother..."

* * *

Excerpt of Next Chapter: 

_Lee ignored his question. "What had happened Gaara? Tell me." _

_"No." Gaara looked away; he could almost feel the salty liquid stain his cheeks again. He unconsciously felt the scar on his forehead._

_"Gaara; let me inside. How did you expect me to be your boyfriend if you will not trust me?" Gaara saw those black eyes full of determination and gave up. _


	11. Mother

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own this. I'm starting to accept it. So please, don't ruin my hope anymore. -cries-

Reviewers:

_**peepsolez; kyte-sama; shadowphoenix143; lilyrock; XxMikiruRei-chanxX; Kayarin  
**_

A/N: Finally! I should start getting back on schedule. I mean, I'm doing well in school work so it shouldn't be problem. Anyways, I was busy reading Miyavi/Bill fanfics on livejournal. OMG! Like fave pairing of the year! I mean, Miyavi is my favorite man from Japan, and Bill Kaulitz is my favorite man from Germany… so I love interracial love!! Okay, before I start rambling on and on about them, here is chapter 10!

Warning: Boys kissing in this chapter. No likey, well, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mother**

_**Sasuke and Naruto continued playing with their ninja toy sets, ignoring the women that are watching them. The two were laughing and hugging -just getting some kind of contact- through their whole game.**_

"_**It's so adorable! The brat and Sasuke saying they're going to get married. I can almost picture the wedding!" Kushina said with a smile, her red hair flowing in the light wind.**_

"_**I know. They truly are in love." Mikoto sighed before changing the subject. "Anyways, have you seen Yashamaru? Gaara hasn't been around much to play with the boys." **_

"_**Don't even talk to me about Yashamaru. I absolutely love Shukaku, Temari, Kankuro and even little Gaara. But something about her just doesn't sound right. I don't trust her." **_

"_**I know what you mean. She just doesn't really seem like much of a mother to her kids and the way she holds Gaara. Something is just not right."**_

* * *

"Hello Gaara," said the raspy voice. The blond flipped her hair and pulled out a cigarette, then blew the smoke into Gaara's face. She pushed Naruto and Lee out of the way and squinted at the boy. "I see that you're looking more and more like your real mother every day."

"What… Mother…" Gaara kept his head down.

"It doesn't take an idiot to see that you're not my son. You monster, you're that stupid Kyuubi's. It's easy to see with that red hair of yours. Don't even think of calling me your mother again." The blond smiled at the boy, looking almost fondly at him, before slapping him on the cheek harshly, making Gaara fall to the floor.

Naruto tried to go up and knock the woman out before Lee pinned him. Naruto looked at Lee like was crazy but he saw the anger hiding behind those huge black eyes. Lee was furious.

"Yashamaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Shukaku boomed as he came up to the blond. He took the cigarette out of her mouth and crushed it under his foot.

"I came to collect my alimony, Darling." Yashamaru wrapped her thin arms around Shukaku's neck.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Shukaku pushed her arms away and gave the money in his coat pocket. "Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops, you conniving bitch!"

"Goodbye Gaara." Yashamaru blew kisses at the boy and walked out of the mansion happily.

"That bitch…" Naruto mumbled. "Gacchan, you alright? GAARA!!" Naruto said as Gaara scrambled up from the floor, ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Lee was confused. _'What just happened?'_

"Lee, go see him." Naruto kept his head down and his nails dug into his palms so hard he was bleeding. Lee watched this, forgetting that Naruto was speaking to him. "Go see him!"

Lee nodded before dashing up the stairs and into Gaara's room; surprised that the door was unlocked. Gaara looked up in surprise and dried his tears with his sleeve. "Gaara…"

"I'm fine, Lee. I'll go take you to the school right now." Gaara tried to push past Lee but found that futile.

"No," Lee replied as he pushed Gaara onto his bed.

Gaara was shocked. "Did you just push me?"

Lee ignored his question. "What had happened Gaara? Tell me."

"No." Gaara looked away; he could almost feel the salty liquid stain his cheeks again. He unconsciously felt the scar on his forehead.

"Gaara; let me inside. How do you expect me to be your boyfriend if you will not trust me?" Gaara saw those black eyes full of determination and gave up.

"I'm adopted. Shukaku adopted me when I was first born. Yashamaru was furious, though he never showed it to me."

"Yashamaru is a guy?" Lee asked.

Gaara nodded. "I know, he's pretty, isn't he? Even Naruto doesn't know he's male. Yashamaru was so nice to me at first. I mean, Shukaku was kind of strict and was always drunk. I never really had a chance to speak to him. Then Yashamaru spoiled me more than my siblings and I thought he was the one person who would care for me no matter what." Gaara paused and dug under his bed for his portable sand box. He sat on the floor and played with the sand. He loved the feeling of the rough texture in his hands.

"What happened?" Lee plopped down on the floor next to him. He let his fingers touch the sand but immediately stopped when he saw Gaara stare at him.

Gaara smiled at him. He gave Lee a shovel and a pail before he started speaking again. "It seemed Shukaku started hanging out with Kyuubi. It wasn't just hanging out, though. They would be everywhere together. Yashamaru got jealous and thought that Kyuubi was my mother. He seemed to forget that I was adopted. He said that I was the bastard child of Shukaku and Kyuubi. He…" Gaara's voice cracked at this point.

Lee looked surprised. Gaara, who was the most heartless boy in school, was crying. He was always known to be uncaring and cruel to everyone. Gaara loved only himself and because of that has never let anyone past his cold exterior, until now.

Lee wrapped his arms around him and Gaara embraced him back, muffling his sobs into Lee's green shirt. After a few moments of that he sat back up.

"He tried to kill me, Lee! If it wasn't for Shukaku, I'd be dead right now! He came into my room in the middle of the night and did this!" Gaara let his rage out, pulled away from Lee and showed the scar that twisted into the character for 'love'. Gaara's tears ran freely and he didn't care anymore. "He told me I'd never be able to love, that I will love nobody but myself."

'_How many years had he kept that secret? How many years had he kept himself away from people in order to not get hurt?' _Lee let his fingers touch the marred skin and felt Gaara tremble slightly.

"Because of that, I've never found a reason to truly belong to this world. All I thought I was is a burden to this world. Then I found you, Lee. I knew then that I'd need you more than I need myself." Gaara smiled through his slightly red face.

Lee grinned back at Gaara and found himself in another embrace.

"Did you know I am an orphan? My sensei found me when I was a little kid and has paid all expenses for me to get into this school."

"I thought he was your dad." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"In a way, he is. But being with your family Gaara, it has made me feel so happy."

"Rock Lee, I know this is too soon. But, would you like to try to be part of my family?" Gaara asked. For once, Gaara was anxious.

Lee's heart started beating faster. He swallowed and pushed his lips softly against Gaara's. Gaara let Lee take control as Lee continued giving him soft, chaste kisses.

Gaara got up, grabbed Lee's hand in his own and led him to the bed with red silk sheets. Lee let himself fall back against the bed. Gaara straddled Lee's hips and bent down to kiss him. He couldn't get enough of Lee's kisses. He let his tongue swipe against Lee's, secretly asking, no, begging, for Lee to grant him access.

Lee complied with Gaara's wish as his fingers curled themselves in the fire-like hair. Gaara and Lee didn't try to fight for dominance, but instead their tongues danced together, matching each other's rhythms. Gaara's hands started wandering down and finally reached the hem of Lee's green shirt. His hand snuck inside and felt the warm, smooth skin that the younger boy had.

Gaara fought back a groan when Lee moaned in his mouth and pushed himself against Gaara's hand. They found that they could spend all night like this, breaking their kisses for breath only and returned when they missed the tingling feeling the other gave. Too bad they couldn't, though.

"Shukaku, I'm gonna go check on Lee. I have to make sure Gaara didn't kill him!" Naruto yelled as he climbed the stairs. Lee heard the voice and pushed Gaara off, almost making the older teen fall on the floor. Lee pulled down his shirt and tried to cool himself off. Gaara glared at the door.

Naruto opened the door and looked confusingly from Lee to Gaara and Gaara to Lee. He noticed Lee's perfect bowl cut to have countless cowlicks and his constantly ironed shirt to be wrinkled. Then he looked at Gaara who was still glaring at him and then noticed the blush that matched his hair and his eyes looking a bit disheveled underneath the glare. Naruto smirked smugly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Gaara, but Lee needs to get back to the school. Our teacher worries when we're late to class. Maybe I can bring him some other time and you guys can continue." Naruto dragged Lee out of the room. Gaara followed after them with the keys to his car and they left the large mansion.

* * *

When Gaara finally arranged for someone to pick up his car, he walked Lee and Naruto back to their room. They exchanged hugs and a peck on the cheek, for Naruto wouldn't allow them to do much else.

When they locked the dorm room at last, Naruto jumped on his orange sheets and sighed. "It's been such a long day, huh Lee?"

Lee was giggling and touching his fingers to his lips. He finally noticed Naruto talking to him. "Oh yeah, it was very long day." Lee yawned and crawled into his bed. "Tomorrow's going to be crazy isn't it?"

"Definitely…" Naruto smiled. "Goodnight Lee." He didn't even bother changing out of his clothes and wrapped himself in the warm sheets.

Lee took Naruto's example. "Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

**Excerpt for the next chapter:**

_"Sakura, can I talk to you, in private?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Of course..." Sakura followed him as they walked into a rehearsal room and closed the door. _


	12. Endings

Disclaimer: I am just a little girl with a vivid imagination, not my darling Masashi-sama.

Warnings: MAKE-OUT and frustrated Naruto. Not to mention a little OOC Sasuke.

Reviewers: _**xXxTylerxXx, luvsillyllama, SakuraKissy, Yanita24, XxMikiruRei-chanxX, peepsolez, Murd3r4lyf3, shadowphoenix143**_

A/N: I'm so sorry this is one day late! I was like not at my house at all and I forgot all about it. Last time I go partying when I have responsibilities. Sorry!! Now, don't kill me for frustrating Naruto. The boy just seemed a little on the innocent side.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Endings**

"_**Sasuke, look at this girl. Her name's Sumire. She's seven, she can cook, she's a wonderful flute player, and an all around beautiful girl. What do you think?" **_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Alright, you two will have a date tomorrow."**_

"_**I'm gonna go see Naruto now. These girls are so boring." Sasuke left and was about to walk to Naruto's house when something knocked him down to the floor.**_

_**He landed in the grass with a thud. "What the…" **_

"_**Teme!" Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. **_

_**Sasuke smiled and relaxed in the embrace. That was until he saw Naruto's eyes. They looked almost red instead of their bright blue. "If I ever hear that you date a girl, I'll grab your violin and shove it down your throat." **_

_**Sasuke truly felt scared. "Dobe, I'm not going to date that girl or any girl. Remember, you're my only one."**_

"_**I better be." Naruto's face softened. "I love you." **_

_**  
"I love you, too."**_

Naruto ran towards the Principal's office, smiling when he saw the blonde woman sleeping on the desk holding a large bottle full of sake. He snuck up and yelled in her ear, "GOOD MORNING GRANDMA TSUNADE!!"

Tsunade lifted her head automatically and found a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face. She removed it and grabbed Naruto into her arms. "Good morning Brat, how was your weekend?"

"It was the best! Believe it! I'll have Kyuubi tell you everything, but can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Tsunade downed a shot of sake and waited for the question.

"My room is a mess. Kiba was kind of furious the other day and trashed my room. Would it be alright if I spent the morning on trying to fix it up?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto gave her a quick hug and left the office.

"What is up with that idiot?" Tsunade smiled fondly and let her head fall to the desk again.

* * *

Sasuke almost dreaded going on stage that moment. After the concert would end, he would have to face his girlfriend. He cared for her, of course, but he just didn't care for her the way she would wish he would. He felt guilty for the many times he pitied her and went to her bedroom for the night. He shouldn't have given her hope. But it was time to end it. It would hurt her more if he continued this. 

"Here, for your listening pleasure, is the grand Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha Prodigy is going to play Chaconne from the Partita #2 for unaccompanied violin by J.S. Bach. Please enjoy." The announcer left the stage and that was Sasuke's cue to play.

As Sasuke started playing, the entire room quieted down. Everyone could hear the beauty and perfection of the Uchiha Prodigy. What they all failed to notice, except for one that was hiding in the very back to stay without being seen, was the loneliness the song implied. The endless loneliness that only one person could fill.

Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeve as he heard Sasuke's plea. _'Sasuke, I promise you, that you'd never be lonely with me around. Believe it!'_ He continued watching in awe as Sasuke's emotions poured out in the song. All the stoicism, sarcasm, hatred, pride, and selfishness washed away and showed one emotion; pure loneliness.

The song ended and Sasuke took a bow. The crowd continued clapping. Sasuke felt a stronger gaze than the others on him and when he lifted his head, he could've sworn he saw azure jewels. He left the stage and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke darling, you did a magnificent job on the concert as always!" Sakura handed him his water bottle.

"Thank you." Sasuke slowly took it from her hand before taking a sip.

Sakura looked confused. _'He never says thank you!'_

"Sakura, can I talk to you, in private?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course…" Sakura followed him as they walked into a rehearsal room and closed the door.

"Look Sakura, remember when you confessed to me?"

"Yes." She nodded as if to prove it.

"I always rejected you, again and again. Maybe it was your persistence but I accepted." Sasuke swallowed harshly. "Well I've been trying again and again to break up with you, but my persistence of 'I might like you' beat me to it. But I found out that my happiness doesn't include you as a wife, or a girlfriend, or even a woman on the side. This is our ending. I'm sorry for letting you on."

Sakura let the words sink in. She smiled at Sasuke, "Okay! I'll see you later then." Sakura left him alone in the room.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself as he left to go find Naruto. He didn't have to look far. Naruto was searching for him as well. His eyes locked with cerulean orbs and they strolled to each other.

"Hey," Sasuke smirked, relieved to see the younger boy.

"Why are you lonely?" Naruto asked abruptly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Why are you lonely?'_ The words kept ringing in his head, hypnotizing him. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that his silent plea was finally answered. Sasuke dragged Naruto into the same rehearsal room he just escaped and pushed him against the wall.

Naruto seemed almost scared by Sasuke; he never saw such a determined look in his face. Sasuke's black eyes had a hint of red in them. Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto, their breaths mingling. "Because I didn't have you."

Sasuke's lips pressed against Naruto's, searching for something, hoping Naruto had the answer. He did. Naruto kissed by with equal fervor and grabbed onto Sasuke's hips. Sasuke finally found unconditional acceptance and never-ending company. A moan took him out of his thoughts as Naruto brought himself as close as possible to Sasuke.

Sasuke asked Naruto for entrance that Naruto gave him without hesitation. He felt his knees weaken at Naruto's taste and couldn't help but groan when Naruto's tongue and his darted at each other, dancing with the other.

Sasuke moved away from the addictive lips and kissed Naruto's jaw, lapping and nipping at the delicious tan skin. Naruto giggled and moaned as he entwined his fingers in the navy-blue locks. This only enticed Sasuke more as he moved down to Naruto's neck and continued his ministrations. When he noticed Naruto's knees starting to buckle, he chuckled and leaned near his ear. Sasuke's warm breath tickled Naruto's ear. "Go back to class, Dobe."

Naruto finally woke up from his pleasure to glare at Sasuke. "Teme! Don't leave me like this…" Naruto blushed at what he said but he got his point through.

"As tempting as you are right now…" Sasuke's fingers trailed up Naruto's thigh through the thin fabric. Naruto stifled a groan. "I don't think your virtue would appreciate being taken in a rehearsal room."

Naruto gasped. "How did you…?"

"Easy, you're way too sensitive to not be a virgin." Sasuke blew at Naruto's ear and watched as the younger boy shuddered.

"You're a serious bastard, you know that?" Naruto tried to will the tightening in his pants away. The black pleated Dickies did nothing to hide his intentions. He would have smirked at Sasuke's happiness being the same if he wasn't so frustrated at the moment.

"Sorry to end this so soon, but Lee and Gaara will be looking for us. Maybe next time…" Sasuke waved as he started to unlock the door.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back, successively making Sasuke's lips connect with his own. It ended quickly as Naruto pulled away before Sasuke could respond and smirked. "Sorry to end this so soon, but Lee and Gaara will be looking for us. Maybe next time…" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and left.

Sasuke chuckled when Naruto used his own words back at him. "I should've known…" He willed his lower half's happiness by trying to think of un-sexy things. _'Gaara in a cat suit, okay, that's hot. Um... Kyuubi kissing the mirror, okay, that's really hot. Itachi naked and tied up, wait, that's fucking hot! What the fuck? He's my brother! Okay, wrong train of thought.' _He felt his member twitch._ Um… Dad in Speedos… perfect.'_ Sasuke's manhood went limp like a balloon popped with a needle.

He too left the room, not noticing the pink-haired girl watching them.

* * *

Sakura sat with her best friend in the booth drinking smoothies. She couldn't help but let some tears run. Ino Yamanaka sighed once again at her friend before finally asking what was wrong. 

"Sakura, what the hell is up with you? I could've had lunch with Choji right now." Ino pouted playfully before winking at her.

"Sasuke broke up with me!!" Sakura wailed.

Ino blinked. "Really? Who'd he dump you for?" Ino sat next to her best friend and rubbed her back as she let out her feelings.

"He dumped me for this Naruto boy! I can't believe him! I mean, I'm perfect. I play clarinet. I'm pretty. I'm smart. I'm everyone's dream girl! This Naruto Uzumaki seduced him! I'm going to break them apart! I will end their relationship!" Sakura continued her announcement as Ino glared at her.

She was shocked by what happened next.

* * *

Excerpt from Chapter 12: 

_Sasuke came back from his practice and heard a melody waving in and out of his ears. He followed it subconsciously and saw the blond's head bob up and down as he continued playing from memory. Sasuke saw the tears and automatically froze._


	13. Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: ANGST

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shock**

"_**Dobe, what is it that you want to show me?" Sasuke followed Naruto through the mansion, up the stairs and into Naruto's redesigned room. There in the corner was a piano. The piano was white and had the word Steinway written beautifully on the side. Naruto sat down and placed his fingers automatically on top of the piano keys. **_

"_**Just listen, Teme." Naruto started playing the song he learned from father and mother. He played it with perfection in a sea of notes. **_

_**Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's concentrated face as he continued playing the well-known sonata. They sat in silence and felt the music sweep through them.**_

_**They both thought the same thing by the time the song met its conclusion.**_

"_**I love you…"**_

* * *

Ino's right hand came down on Sakura's cheek hard. Ino was seething.

"Ino, you pig, why'd you do that?" Sakura could feel hot pain sear her face.

"Sakura, I love you! You're my best friend in the whole wide world. But grow up! Please! Naruto didn't do anything to you! In fact, all he did was get the love he used to have. Choji told me all about it. Sasuke and Naruto were lovers and still are."

Sakura's lip curled in disgust. "What? That's impossible! Sasuke can't be gay!"

"What the hell do you mean? To Sasuke, it never was about being gay. He's always loved Naruto, regardless of gender. He can't love you. Please get over it! Find someone new! Learn to love someone! Please, I can't stand watching you like this; hurting Naruto for your own selfish wants. You may be my best friend, but Naruto is one of my friends as well."

The older teen let out a soft smile in memory. "He helped me get over Shikamaru and taught me not to dwell on someone who doesn't love me like that. I finally noticed Choji and I'm in love. I, Miss Shallowest Person on earth, am in love! Learn to do the same! That's all I want from you." She gave a gentle kiss to Sakura on her forehead and left the girl alone.

Sakura sighed when she realized all that Ino had told her._ 'I'm so stupid; trying to take away someone else's love for my own. I knew that Sasuke has never loved me, but why did I continue? Why did I screw around with him? I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid…'_ Sakura hit her head repeatedly on the table. She noticed the sound was echoed and looked around until she saw a man crying as well. Curious, she walked over to his booth and sat down.

"Um…Hello?"

"What the hell do you want, kid?" the raspy voice said as he downed the fish and chip smoothie.

Sakura gathered her courage to talk, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." The blue man was miserable.

"Tell me what's wrong." She smiled as best as she could, though she was at the point of breaking down again.

The man scoffed. "Why? So you can pity me?"

"No, so we can comfort each other." Sakura let a couple of tears fall and the man finally let his eyes meet hers. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

The man let out a small smile. "Kisame."

* * *

An entire month had passed since that weekend. Gaara and Lee ate lunch together and constantly went to each other's homes. Sakura started leaving school everyday to visit with Kisame and the two started dating. Naruto and Sasuke spent as much time together as allowed, and more if they were extra careful. It was very much like old times.

Naruto was going to visit Sasuke after practice when he passed the piano room. Curious, he stepped inside. Naruto learned the schedule for the Allegro students and knew that the piano room would be free for quite a while. He passed by a white Steinway and smiled. The blond sat on the bench and felt the keys under his fingers. Unable to resist, he played a few notes. The beautiful noise filled his ears and he couldn't help it.

He played by memory, "Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major, K. 331" by Mozart. The melody trapped in his mind for so long. He remembered this song like no other. He felt his tears falling as he played constantly. _'Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…'_ his mind repeated like a mantra.

Sasuke came back from his practice and heard a melody waving in and out of his ears. He followed it subconsciously and saw the blond's head bob up and down as he continued playing from memory. Sasuke saw the tears and automatically froze.

"_**Forget about him, Sasuke…" **_

"_**He'll only hurt you, like he hurt his parents…" **_

"_**Don't fall for his charm again…" **_

"_**Forget him and think about your future Sasuke…"**_

"_**Yes Father…" young Sasuke sniffled and wiped his tears. **_

"_**That's my boy…" **_

Sasuke felt an undying pain as he held his head.

"_**Sasuke…" the blond boy said to his best friend. "We're going to be together forever, right?"**_

"_**Of course Naru; even if we don't, promise you won't forget me?" Sasuke gazed into the deep cerulean eyes of his favorite blond.**_

"_**I'll never forget you Sasuke! Believe it! Just promise the same thing, Teme." Naruto gave his fiancé an innocent kiss on the lips.**_

"I promise Dobe." He kissed his dobe back and pulled away, smiling one of his rare smiles. 

Sasuke started crying as the images passed through his head.

_**Naruto smirked before kissing Sasuke fully on the lips for the first time. He broke away with a smile. "Teme, always remember that I love you the most." **_

_**Sasuke let a smile grace his face. "I love you, too." **_

'_Naruto…my Naru…' _Sasuke couldn't help but let out a whimper as he saw what he didn't want to in a million years. What he thought he forgot. What he never remembered since.

"_**Sasuke, please help!" Naruto clung to his fiancé tightly.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Sasuke held the teen as they ran outside. **_

"_**My parents… Mom, Daddy! Please Sasuke, you have to help!" Sasuke watched as the two people were let out of the car by paramedics. **_

_**His father held a smirk on his face, like two of his lifelong friends weren't dying in front of his eyes. **_

_**Shukaku held on to Kyuubi as the teen tried to claw at the older man. Both their eyes were red instead of their calmly glowing yellow. "You mother fucker! You did this on purpose!" **_

_**Fugaku's smirk only widened. "Sasuke, can you believe what happened? That fiancé of yours killed his parents! Don't you feel ashamed that you're going to marry a murderer?" **_

_**Itachi and Sai came out of the mansion and ran to go check on everyone. Itachi couldn't help but let tears come out of his eyes and held onto Kyuubi tightly. Tsukiyomi came out of the house and held onto Kyuubi's leg. "What's going on Kyuu? What the hell's happening?"**_

_**"That bastard! He did this! Don't let him talk to Naru! I'll kill him!" **_

"_**What?" Sasuke let go of Naruto as he listened to his father telling him about this. **_

"_**Sasuke! Don't listen to him! He did this! Sasuke! Teme! Listen to me! Please!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing as he tried to pull Sasuke back to him. **_

"_**That's right, Sasuke. He killed them and he'll kill you, too. That's a promise. A demon like him can't love!" Fugaku's smirk widened even larger, if possible, and opened his arms towards his son. The son he never wanted. **_

"_**No…Sasuke… PLEASE!!" Naruto's small fingers wrapped around Sasuke's arm but Sasuke pulled away. **_

Sasuke fell to the floor, Naruto's plea ringing in his ears along with the music playing.

'_I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so fucking sorry…'_ Sasuke's mind started blacking out as he seeped into unconsciousness.

Naruto sensed the presence and stopped playing. He ran to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke, wake up! Teme, stop being stupid! Wake up!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"_I remember." _

"_You remember?" She asked, confused by the teen's confession. "You remember what?" _

"_I remember everything. Naruto's parents and the crash and the people and Naruto…" Sasuke gulped as he looked down at the blond with guilt. "I'm so sorry." _

_Tsunade quickly checked his blood pressure again. It started lowering even more. 'This isn't good.' Paging her assistant Shizune, she started preparing for the drama to unfold. _

_Shizune arrived in record time. "What's going…?" _

_Sasuke let out a scream of anguish. "I'm sorry Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so damn sorry! I shouldn't have gone! I shouldn't have left you! I'm sorry!"_


	14. Correction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Insane Sasuke, horny Naruto, and horny Itachi, Kyuubi and Shukaku.

A/N: Nothing much to say except ENJOY!!! And sorry that it's sooo short.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Correction  
**

"_**Naruto, I hate hospitals. So why are we even here?" Sasuke whined as the blond took him through every room of the hospital searching for something or rather someone. **_

"_**She was here before…" Naruto whispered to himself as he eyed the empty sake bottles. **_

"_**Who was here?" Sasuke asked confusedly. **_

"_**I'm gonna have the best fiancé in the whole wide world meet someone," said Naruto proudly as he put his arm around Sasuke's neck.**_

"_**Who?" Sasuke leaned into the touch that felt so comfortable.**_

"_**The ugliest, oldest, woman with wrinkles around her fingers and boobs she could strangle you with!" Naruto yelled out. **_

"_**You mean this ugly, old woman with wrinkles around her fingers and boobs she could strangle you with?" Tsunade stood behind the two boys.**_

"_**No! Sasuke, my love! Run for your life! Run for your life!!" Naruto wailed as the woman put him in a headlock and started rubbing her knuckle into his skull.**_

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the constant beeping on the monitor. He blinked his eyes open and felt something on top of him shift a little. Looking down, he noticed blond hair and tan skin. Blue eyes were hidden behind eyelids as Sasuke winced. _'It must be painful to sleep like that.'_

"You're finally awake, huh?" Tsunade downed sake from the bottle before continuing. "You really gave him quite a scare. He hasn't moved from there in the past three days."

"I've been out for three days?" Sasuke felt like his head was cracked in two with an axe.

"Yeah," the doctor and principal gave him a forced smile. "You must understand how much you mean to him. He's refused to blink since he's afraid he'd lose you."

'_He really does care that much?'_ Sasuke smiled at the teen. "So, how did I end up here?"

"You passed out near the piano room." Tsunade started checking his blood pressure once again. _'It's way too low…'_

Sasuke started remembering how he ended up there. He remembered seeing Naruto play so beautifully and crying at the same time. He found out all it was that he was thinking about. He recollected everything that had happened those eight years ago. "I remember."

"You remember?" she asked, confused by the teen's confession. "You remember what?"

"I remember everything. Naruto's parents and the people and Naruto…" Sasuke gulped as he looked down at the blond with guilt. "I'm so sorry."

Tsunade quickly checked his blood pressure again. It started lowering even more. _'This isn't good.'_ Paging her assistant Shizune, she started preparing for the drama to unfold.

Shizune arrived in record time. "What's going…?"

Sasuke let out a scream of anguish. "I'm sorry Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so damn sorry! I shouldn't have gone! I shouldn't have left you! I'm sorry!"

Shizune took Naruto away from the hysterical teen as Tsunade started putting on the restraints over his limbs. Sasuke fought with all he had to get out of them. "Naruto, I'm so sorry!" He started crying and wanting to reach his dobe. "I'm so sorry Naruto! Please forgive me!"

The pain was too much to bear. The fact that he caused someone who he had known for so long, someone he loved with every fiber of his being, so much pain and despair. It made him insane. It made him want to inflict damage to himself for being so stupid because of his hunger for acceptance. He had the acceptance he needed with Naruto. So what was the point? How could he be so stupid?

Naruto awoke from the screaming and watched as Tsunade started taking out a sedative from behind her back. "No, Granny Tsunade! I'll handle this!" Naruto scrambled out of Shizune's arms and placed his body over Sasuke's.

Sasuke calmed down a little but was still crying. Tears spilled from his cheeks in endless rivers. Naruto kissed his cheek and started comforting the older teen.

"It's okay Teme, I forgive you." Naruto continued kissing him softly, letting his fingers go through the navy-blue hair.

Sasuke's breathing returned to normal but his blood pressure stayed the same. Tsunade and Shizune stayed close by to make sure that they were both safe.

"I love you, Teme," Naruto whispered into the teen's ear.

"I love you, too." Sasuke sighed as he finally relaxed. Naruto's lips pressed against his in a comforting manner and Sasuke couldn't help but do the same. The doctors sighed in relief when Sasuke's blood pressure returned to normal and his heart started beating faster.

* * *

A knock on the door sent Naruto out of his thoughts over the past two weeks. He opened it and was slightly surprised to see Sai. "Um… hello?" 

"Good evening, Dickless. I just wanted to see if you'll show me how well kept your bed is." Sai grabbed Naruto by the waist and started dragging him to the blond's room.

"Get off my dobe, Sai." Sasuke stole Naruto from Sai's grasp and held him tightly.

"Stop fighting, idiots." Itachi walked in and sat down next to Kyuubi on the couch, kissing his cheek the second he plopped down.

Shukaku growled, grabbed Kyuubi's chin, and ravished the younger man's mouth. "Mine."

"For now." Itachi smirked playfully. He gave Kyuubi a simple kiss on the lips and watched the golden eyes turn red with lust. "I am the one who fucked Kyuubi first you know."

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Lee just turned away from the scene, already used to seeing all three adults' antics.

"And I'm the one who fucked him in the teacher's lounge." Shukaku started unbuttoning the redhead's shirt slowly.

"But Shu-Shu-sensei, wasn't it I who got into the schoolgirl's outfit?" Itachi put on a slight pout and licked his lips towards Shukaku.

Shukaku's attention left Kyuubi and he removed a lock of hair from Itachi's face. "You were. Not to mention I'm the only person in this entire world who has ever made you a uke. A scrumptious uke at that."

Kyuubi growled and didn't know who he wanted first. "Wasn't I both of your first ukes?"

Itachi and Shukaku gazed at him lustfully. "You're so right."

Naruto couldn't help but blush at their "fight". Sasuke held him closer. "You know, they really do have quite a past?" he breathed into Naruto's ear and watched smugly as Naruto shivered.

"Yeah, they do." Naruto felt a little braver than usual and raked his short fingernails up Sasuke's thigh. He smirked as Sasuke let out a small groan. "We should create one."

Before Sasuke could retaliate, the door bell rang. Kyuubi groaned as Itachi pulled the zipper of his pants back on over his straining erection. "Answer the damn door, Kit."

Naruto gave a teasing look to Sasuke as he stomped to the door. He opened the door and almost fainted.

The woman bowed and her navy blue hair fell around her in a wave. "Hello, my son-in-law."

* * *

**Excerpt from the next chapter: **

"_Be careful, Naruto. You'll hurt the baby," Mikoto said in a low voice before smiling at the teen. Everybody, even the Sabaku family and Lee, looked at Mikoto like she was crazy._

"_You're pregnant?" Itachi asked._

"_Yes." Everybody groaned at the woman and she smiled. "By Hizashi Hyuuga."_


	15. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long in getting this out. But I had to leave the country for a awhile with no computer. So to make it up, here's a filler chapter and I'll be starting on the super long chapter after this. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Truth**

* * *

"_**Mom, I want you to meet Naruto," Sasuke said proudly as he held Naruto's hand in his own. **_

"_**But Sasuke, I already know your best friend." Confused, Mikoto scratched her head.**_

"_**No Mom! This isn't best friend Naruto." Sasuke tried not to pout.**_

"_**I have to sit down for this." Mikoto plopped down on the sofa next to them and watched Sasuke take a deep breath.**_

_**Naruto's hand squeezed a little tighter and Sasuke smiled. "This is my fiancée, Naruto."**_

* * *

"M-Mikoto…?" Naruto separated from Sasuke and touched Mikoto's pale arm, just to make sure she was real. "Mikoto! It really is you!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mikoto kissed his forehead and embraced him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Naruto. It's been eight years since I've seen you! You've grown up and… and… I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mikoto!"

Mikoto ruffled his hair and plopped down next to Shukaku who put a comforting arm around her. "I've missed all of you. I've been in such a dark place for so long that I forgot that I had such wonderful friends."

Shukaku rubbed her tummy before patting it in a loving manner.

"Be careful, Shu-Shu. You'll hurt the baby," The thirty-seven year old said in a low voice before smiling at her friend. Everybody, even the Sabaku family and Lee, looked at Mikoto like she was crazy.

"You're pregnant?" Itachi asked with wide eyes. He'd be able to watch homicides and not flinch, but this was too much.

"Yes." Everybody groaned at the woman and she smiled. "By Hizashi Hyuuga."

Everyone was shocked by the woman's confession. "You mean you are not pregnant by the horrible man? But would you not lose your Uchiha status?" Lee asked. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Oh heavens no! Fugaku isn't an Uchiha! I'm the real Uchiha. He's just using my name for his own power," Mikoto growled. Everyone was shocked again. Mikoto does not, for whatever reason, growl.

"Where is the asshole anyway? You four couldn't leave the house that easily and not seem suspicious," said Temari.

"He's fucking my cousin, Sharin." Mikoto's smile wouldn't leave for any reason. "He practically shoved me out of the house so she could come over."

"I knew it," Itachi mumbled.

"I thought I was in love with Fugaku. I was only fourteen when he proposed to me. I, like the stupid teenager I was, agreed. Let me tell you, my children, that you do not get your brains from me. He changed his name from Fugaku Yamada to Fugaku Uchiha. Happily to me, he isn't the father of Itachi, Sai, or Sasuke."

"What do you mean he isn't our father?" Sai asked. The emotionless teen seemed confused.

"See, within three months of being married, the asshole cheated on me. Under so much stress, I started playing the violin again to take it all away. But, under all the pressure, my violin strings broke. So I went to the university to get the strings for free and I met this wonderful man. He was so full of life and caring for everyone. He taught me all about the world. I told him I was married. He said he didn't mind as long as my mind, body and soul belonged to him the way his belonged to me. So I never bedded Fugaku. I guess he didn't even need to since he was constantly "helping" Sharin."

"So who is our real dad?" Itachi asked.

"Your real father is Hizashi Hyuuga. Truth is you boys have another brother even. He's just a year older than Sasuke. His name is Neji."

"Neji? You mean master flute player Neji?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. His rival was his brother. Another truth had been shoved in his face so soon.

"Yes Sasuke! Neji knows I'm his mother and knows you're his brother. But he has waited until I told you to approach you all. But tonight changes all that! They're coming over."

Naruto jumped up and down. "Another Uchiha brother?! Yes!" Everyone looked at Naruto like he was insane. Naruto wanted to know everything about this Neji-guy, just like he knew everything about the other three Uchiha men.

Naruto stopped his happy dance when he heard a knock on the door. "That must be them!" Naruto ran to open it.

Outside was a man with long brown hair and white eyes that seemed to pierce through you. His face was handsome and had a few signs of age that made him look wiser. The teenager looked almost identical to the man and looked very proper and refined.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Hizashi gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "I'm Hizashi Hyuuga and this is my son Neji Hyuuga." Neji offered a shy smile to Naruto and cursed himself inwardly for acting like his cousin, Hinata.

"Well um, please come in! Everyone's kinda waiting for you." Naruto closed the door after they stepped into the small apartment.

"Darling!" Mikoto stepped up to the man and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Mikoto, I've missed you terribly." He curled his fingers in her long navy blue hair.

"Oh Hizashi, stop." A cleared throat by Neji stopped the couple's antics. "Oh yes! This is my darling, Hizashi Hyuuga." She embraced Neji around his shoulders and patted his long hair. "And this is my adorable son, Neji Hyuuga."

"Mom…" Neji mumbled, embarrassed by his mother's declaration of his "adorableness." He sighed and presented a tender smile to everyone. "Hello, everyone."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Hizashi gave a small bow.

"Yo, it's Kyuubi Uzumaki." Kyuubi waved but other than that snuggled into Shukaku's side.

"I'm Shukaku Sabaku."

"Temari Sabaku." Temari continued filing her nails.

"Kankuro Sabaku, 'kay?" Kankuro played nonchalantly with his newest addition to his puppets that were styled after his brother's boyfriend, though he was slightly interested in the two newcomers.

"It's Gaara," Gaara mumbled. He, of course, knew Neji but didn't know his father much other than he's very similar to his son in looks and personality.

"I am Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee." Lee was very interested in this guy; the way he carried himself was very challenging. Lee found him to be a very worthy opponent. For what? Even Lee didn't know.

The three Uchiha brothers stood up stiffly and in military style. "Itachi."

"Sai."

"Sasuke."

Hizashi tried not laugh from their greeting. He walked up to the boys and gave them a group hug.

Mikoto giggled at the confused faces on their children. "He's not Fugaku. He's your father, which makes him want to hold his children closely because he can."

"But what are we going to do about Fa, I mean, Fugaku?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"Only one thing we can do right now, Sasuke," Hizashi said with a small smile. He waited years for Mikoto to announce this, twenty-one years exactly.

Mikoto smiled happily. "Divorce."

* * *

**Excerpt from the next chapter:**

_Feeling slightly braver, Naruto left the soft mouth and placed kisses on the older teen's jaw line and neck. When he met the artery, he bit into it just hard enough to bruise. Sasuke moaned and grabbed onto the blond's hips. _


	16. Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Fugaku's dirty language, family reunions, sexual frustration, unreal situations, and abuse of Orochimaru's ways.

Only a few more chapters left. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Justice**

Naruto fixed the black tie for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He was so nervous. The last time he was in court was because of his parent's property and the school. Thankfully, the former principal and good friend to his parents, promptly called the Third, took reign over the school. Unfortunately, Fugaku erased all evidence of the life insurance Kushina and Minato had, leaving Kyuubi and Naruto without the mansion or their fortune. Naruto growled in frustration as he slammed the tie down on the counter.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and kissed the younger teenager's neck. "Dobe, having trouble?"

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's touch. "Shut up, Teme. I can do this! Believe it!" He tried to grab his tie off the counter but Sasuke's hand covered his, efficiently interlocking fingers.

"Mmm… come on Naru. Let me pamper you." Sasuke turned Naruto around and made him lean against the bathroom counter. Making sure to let his fingers touch the tan skin of his dobe's neck, he wrapped the tie and slowly tied it. He tightened it to perfection and kissed his dobe on the forehead. "There, all perfect."

"Thanks Teme. I'll have to repay you later." Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he kissed the slightly taller teenager on the lips. Sasuke opened his mouth almost immediately and the younger teen tasted everything that was him.

Feeling slightly braver, Naruto left the soft mouth and placed kisses on the older teen's jaw line and neck. When he met the artery, he bit into it just hard enough to bruise. Sasuke moaned and grabbed onto the blond's hips.

"Na…ruto… we have to… go," Sasuke managed to force out of his mouth. He felt like he was about to faint with Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's and smirked when a loud groan met his ears. Suddenly, he stopped all that he was doing. "You're right. I'll see if we can continue this later." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and left the bathroom.

Sasuke growled at his boyfriend. "Tease…"

* * *

They both were in the living room talking with Lee and Gaara when Itachi came out of Kyuubi's room. Fixing the buttons on his shirt, he had the most smug smile any of them had every seen.

Following the man was Kyuubi and Shukaku, looking disheveled and panting. "You're a fucking tease, Ita…" Shukaku said as he tried to balance himself on the hallway wall.

Itachi gave a smirk in response and sauntered into the living room. Naruto shook his head. He knew that Kyuubi and Itachi made up and that they're still best friends, even if they redefine what best friends are. He also knew that Shukaku and Kyuubi still have their strange relationship going on and still welcomed Itachi between the sheets anytime.

"They really have a fucked up relationship…" Sasuke mumbled as if he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"Not really, it's just… disorganized," Naruto defended. Shukaku heard this and flipped them both off until they all broke into laughter.

"So, by what time is the case?" Lee asked.

"Well, it starts in 15 minutes, but we should get there a little earlier. You know, for moral support and what not," said Itachi.

"Well, I guess we should go now," Gaara said with a sigh as he opened the door to the apartment.

* * *

As they arrived at the court house, they spotted Mikoto pacing in the meeting room with her lawyer. Itachi immediately recognized the woman as she told Mikoto all that her soon-to-be-ex husband would be trying to tell the court.

"Konan?" Itachi walked up to the woman.

She flipped her blue hair and smiled very unnoticeably at her ex. "Why hello, Itachi. Long time no see. I was just telling your mother to ignore every one of Fugaku's ramblings about your behavior. You know, with all your illegal activity and everything. It won't do him any good and it'll just buy him time before we get him into his new home."

Itachi made a grin that hurt his jaw. "Well, isn't that nice?" It was times like this that he wished animals were allowed inside of the courthouse. He was in desperate need of one of Tsukiyomi's comforting purrs.

"Where's Dad?" Sasuke asked in order to spare his brother. For the past two weeks, he's gotten used to calling Hizashi his father. He was so glad he felt so accepted around the man, even though he was from a family stricter than the Uchihas.

"Well, he can't be present. That would bring points off of Mikoto's side for adultery," Konan said all-knowingly. Sasuke made a silent 'O' with his mouth before going to stand next to his boyfriend. This lady kind of scared him, more than Itachi did actually.

"Ms. Byakko, we have to be in the courtroom in five minutes." A man with a mask came in and happily stood next to lawyer. He looked at the woman next to the attorney and gasped. "Mikoto! Let me hug you!" He grabbed the woman from her back and squeezed her shoulders.

"Madara?" Mikoto asked as she pried his hands off.

"It's Tobi now…" Mikoto giggled as she could practically hear her cousin's pout.

"Okay, Tobi." Mikoto glanced at the clock and gasped. "We have to be in court now. Go find your seats boys." All of the boys nodded and left.

Konan smiled at Mikoto and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And so the war begins."

-446463214654

"Order, order in the courtroom!" Tobi announced as Fugaku opened his big mouth for the thirteenth time in the past 15 minutes. He really didn't appreciate the way he called his favorite cousin a whore.

"Mr. Yamada, have you ever in the 22 years you have been with Ms. Uchiha made it your responsibility to provide for your children's needs?" Konan asked the man.

Fugaku crossed his arms. "So what if I haven't? The fucking mother could do it all." The audience gasped.

"That is all." Konan walked back to her place next to her client.

Fugaku stomped back to his chair next to his lawyer. "Kakuzu, I thought you said I'd win for sure?"

"You are winning." Kakuzu lied as he sniffed the grand amount of money the man gave him.

"I better be."

Kakuzu didn't reply as he left to go question Mikoto. "So Ms. Uchiha, why is it that you are unhappy when he buys you expensive items?"

Mikoto smiled. "Because I don't want to own things that are bought with his dirty money."

"What do you mean dirty money?" Kakuzu asked. Fugaku gave her a look but she just smirked.

"Didn't you know, Mr. Hokuto? He kills people for his own greedy reasons."

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand clutch his tighter. Sasuke gave him a reassuring squeeze and covered it with his other hand. Naruto smiled at the touch.

"What evidence do you have to prove this, Ms. Uchiha?"

"I have witness of the homicides of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Then I have evidence on the death of the priest, Hidan Santai, who was the holder of the life insurance claims of the couple, and the forensic investigator Zetsu Genbu who knew all about the homicides. All murdered by Mr. Yamada."

"Well then, please bring said witness out."

* * *

Naruto shook in his chair as he answered the probing questions of Konan and Kakuzu. He could feel the glare of Fugaku trying to pierce through him. He glanced at the caring looks from his brother and friends, then to his boyfriend's loving gaze. Feeling stronger he told them everything he knew.

"It was around 9:00 pm. My mother, father, and I were going to visit Sasuke's family. We were walking towards the main Uchiha mansion when my parents were pushed down to the ground. A man with a mask on took a gun out from behind his back. I screamed. Kyuubi and Shukaku heard me and rushed out their location across the street."

"My mother told me to run away and I did. But I turned around. I saw my mother getting shot by the man and I screamed again. He turned and took off his mask which showed the face of Fugaku Yamada. I ran towards the Uchiha mansion and that's when I found Sasuke. Then another gunshot was heard and I knew that he had just shot my father." Naruto looked away and bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

Fugaku got up from his seat and pointed at the blond accusingly. "That faggot is talking nonsense! I did not kill them!"

"Oh yeah? Well, do you remember taking away our home and money, leaving Kyuubi and me out in the streets to starve? Do you remember the way you made the person I loved the most leave me and forget all about me? Do you remember how you blamed their deaths on Kyuubi and I, making the entire city hate us? Do you remember, Fugaku, do you?"

"So I did! Fucking serves them right. I wanted Kushina. She was so beautiful, so outspoken, and so damn intelligent. She saw me as a wonderful friend, whom she cared for greatly. But then, when I tried to tell her my feelings, she said she loved that idiot with all of her fucking heart. She didn't even give me a chance!"

"She was married! Of course she wasn't going to run away from my dad to screw around with someone like you."

"Shut the fuck up, queer. You changed my son! You made him defy me and only listen to his mother. You made him think he'd get married to a boy. You made him gay!"

"ORDER! ORDER!" Tobi yelled out to the two males. "So you admit that you murdered them, including Mr. Genbu, Mr. Santai, and Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Yes! I murdered them! I killed them! They all deserved it for messing with me! I hope they burn in hell for even supporting their relationship!" Two police officers grabbed Fugaku and put handcuffs on him.

"You are under arrest Fugaku Yamada, for murder of the academy's leader and wife, the greatest forensic investigator this side of the world, and the great priest who created the Jashin religion. Also, you are under arrest for fraud, and conspiracy. You will receive the ultimate punishment for your wrong doings. Until death, you will stay in Otogakure's prison under the punishing of Orochimaru. Case closed."

After Fugaku's scene as the police took him away, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"He's gone," Mikoto said with a sigh as she plopped down in her chair. "I thought I'd die with so much pressure."

"Be careful, honey. It's not good for the baby if you over-exert yourself." Hizashi wrapped his arms around Mikoto from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah Mother, he's right." Neji hugged his mother and greeted the others. "So it's finally over, right?"

"Yes, it's over. In a few weeks, I'll be Ms. Mikoto Hyuuga."

Shukaku smirked and stood up from his place next to Kyuubi and Itachi. "This calls for celebration, Mimi."

* * *

Six hours later, they arrived at Ichiraku Restaurant for their small celebration. Shukaku, for the first time in eight years, enjoyed alcohol without the need to get drunk.

"Gaara and Lee left. They said something about some Kong-fu horror movie." Naruto sighed as he plopped into the seat next to his boyfriend and slurped some more ramen.

"Yeah, figures they'd leave us with the old people," Sasuke joked. Naruto let out a laugh and leaned against his teme.

"Hey Teme…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke played with the blond spikes, curling it around his pale fingers.

"Thank you. If you weren't there, I couldn't make it through the confession."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, turned him around and placed him into his lap. "Dobe, I love you. I knew you were strong enough to tell the truth. Don't doubt yourself anymore. I mean, you won the heart of one of the coldest bastards in the world, twice! You can handle anything." Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Boys! I just received a call from the court!" Mikoto came running towards the two lovebirds.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto to his now panting mother.

Mikoto sat across from them and smiled. "Kyuubi and Naruto have a court meeting next week for their properties. It seemed Mr. Santai hid the life insurance papers in the dry church well."

"What? Are you joking? Is this just some very cruel joke making fun of my status?" Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's lap and kneeled down at Mikoto's feet.

Mikoto shook her head back and forth, her long hair swishing around her. "I'm serious. It's next Saturday. My cousin had some detectives investigate the scene."

Naruto hugged Mikoto and kissed her cheek a bunch of times. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can finally have my home back with my room, my backyard, and my piano!"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Mikoto flipped her long hair and smirked at the two teens. "I'm sure you both want to celebrate." She winked and left them.

Naruto blushed and tried sputtering a remark. That was until he felt Sasuke's breath at his ear, sending shivers up and down his back.

"You know; as much as I wouldn't want to admit it, she's right, love. We do need to celebrate, now." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pushed the smaller teen against his torso.

Naruto gulped and fidgeted nervously. "What…?"

"It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to show you how proud I am. I promise, Naru." Sasuke kissed his cheek.

"Okay…" Naruto felt a little reassured.

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

Naruto blushed more at Sasuke's choice of words and followed his teme.

* * *

"Kyuubi… I lub ooo…." Itachi smiled and hiccupped as he leaned against both men.

"How much did he fucking drink?" asked Shukaku.

Kyuubi cursed as Itachi's legs gave up on him. "Well, all I remember is that he said, 'I want to try some Mexican' and went over to the bar for tequila. Then when I went to go talk to him he was drowning in 20 double shots of Don Julio."

"I'm no… drunk," Itachi said matter-of-factly and stood up straight. He noticed a hotel or what looked like a hotel and gave a lopsided smirk. "Hey Kyuubi."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." Itachi didn't stutter or slur.

* * *

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?" Shukaku smirked from his seat, already naked and stroking himself slowly.

Kyuubi wrapped his mouth around the head of Itachi's engorged member. "UV oo….. I oha e Iya wun mo owen," Kyuubi said around Itachi's length. Shukaku nodded to Kyuubi's "Of course, I gotta get Ita drunk more often."


End file.
